Years To Remember
by darkgirl3
Summary: Warning Wincest Dean decides that when Sam goes to college he might go too, what happens when it comes time for him to do that? Does he go or not? And if so does he make it? Starts few years before though leads up to college. havin' major problem w/site
1. Chapter 1

Sam didn't care that it wasn't right or legal what he was doing because he only felt happy and safe when he was lying in bed with his older brother he smiled before getting up and dressed. It would be at least another hour or two before Dean woke up and they went back to being the brothers they were supposed to be.

"We're you going?" Dean asked rolling over and watching Sam put his clothes on.

"Bathroom" Was all Sam told him before getting up and leaving their room. "Hey mom, you're up early." He said as she passed him.

"Morning to you too, couldn't sleep so I just got up." She told him before she went down stairs.

Dean was in his own bed when Sam got back to the room, which meant without words for now it was over what they had, but Sam didn't mind he knew he'd have him back soon enough. "Dean you still awake?" he asked

"No." he mumbled in his half awake half asleep state. "What you need?"

"You got my hoodie again?" Sam asked him.

"I don't know." Dean lied pulling the covers down revealing to Sam that he had it on.

"Sure you don't you cold blooded, jerk." Sam said with a smile

"Bite me bitch, you want it come and get it." Dean told him getting up just in time because Sam jumped at the bed trying to grab Dean. But he missed and once he was down Dean pinned him to the bed. "I win, Sammy." he said in his ear.

"No you don't." Sam said trying to crawl out from under him, but he laid down on him so that he couldn't move.

"I said you're not leaving yet, baby boy." Dean told him biting his neck.

"Fuck, Dean." Sam said "I want you again."

"You're a fucking slut you know that little brother, but don't worry I'll take care you." Dean told him letting Sam roll over onto his back. "What you want me to do to you this time?"

"Make me cum without touching me." Sam told him

"Don't know if you're there yet Sammy, but maybe few more months." Was the reply before Dean kissed him.

"Dean Sam you two up."

"Fuck." They both groaned in the kiss before Dean got up grabbing his jeans and getting into them before he opened the door. "Yeah?" he asked

"Can you babysit for me today?" She asked

"No, I gotta go help Bobby in two hours and I gotta do something before I leave too." Dean told her.

"Okay, I'll get Sam to babysit, but can you go to the store really quick and get the oil for the car and change it for I have to leave?" She asked him

"Yeah, just give me about ten minutes, I need find my shirt."

"It's in the laundry sorry." She told him.

"Mom that was the only one I got here." Dean told her.

"Well you'll have to go to the cabin and get your other stuff want you." Mary said with a smile. "How long you staying here anyway?"

"Three days, I promised Sam we'd have a guys' weekend then I gotta go catch up with dad on that hunt." Dean told her.

"Thanks, Dean I owe you."

Dean shut the door finding Sam beside him.

"I want my hoodie back now…"

"Sorry, I gotta get mom's oil changed for I go to work." Dean said.

"Dean I'm going to…" but he was cut off by Dean's lips.

"I might be able to convince mom to let you come to the cabin tonight if you're good and babysit for her today, Sam." Dean told him "And the hoodie's mine today sorry." He said giving him one more kiss before he left.

After Dean changed the oil in the van and his mom left he took off to Bobby's to see if he needed any help today if not he would go hang out with Sam.

"Wondering when you'd show." Bobby said throwing the wrench to Dean. "The two cars out back need work the blue one needs to be stripped and the green one gets its wheels." He said

"Okay, I'll be done in no time." Dean told him handing him the wrench back.

Sam had just finished the lunch he'd made for him and his sisters and now he was in Dean and his room watching some show he'd taped. Amber who was twelve was listening to the stereo and Megan who was nine was watching a movie down stairs which was good because when they were out of his hair that meant he got to relax.

Mary got home around one and Sam helped her with the groceries and stuff. "Okay, Sam what is it that you want?" She asked

"Can I go and stay at the hunting cabin with Dean till Monday?" he asked

"I guess, if you help me with supper you could go tonight." His mom told him. "But I find out you two got drunk again I will ground you both even if Dean is nineteen." She told him.

Sam smiled after saying thank you and agreeing to her terms. Now he had to wait for Dean to get home later. "Mom, I'm going to go for a run." Sam said

"Okay, just be back before Dean gets here." She told him.

"I might go to Bobby's and get a ride with him back here." Sam said referring to Dean as his ride.

"Okay, just don't let your brother speed." Mary said before Sam left the house.

Sam got to Bobby's in record time and he had come through the woods so Dean or Bobby hadn't seen him. "Hey baby boy." Dean said surprising Sam as he pushed him against the shed. "Mom know you went for a run?" he asked

"Yeah, I ain't that stupid and she said that I could stay with you too." Sam told him.

"Good, don't worry Bobby just left on an errand he almost sent me, but I said you probably would come by." Dean told him.

"You're lying aren't you?" Sam asked

"Yeah, he's in the house." Dean said. "Don't worry though he's trying to find something for dad, he asked for a book or something it'll be a while."

"Think we got time?" Sam asked him.

Dean didn't answer him he just kissed him as he undid his jeans. "Good thing I got lube with me, little brother or you'd be doing this."

Sam wished Dean had forgotten it it had been six months since he'd let him be the one giving instead of receiving. "Dean… I…"

"You what, Sammy you got to tell me." Dean asked him

"You to fuck me here and now." was the response he got.

It didn't take long for Dean to get him ready and once he knew it wouldn't hurt as much he slid into Sam or more like slammed himself home making Sam cry out in pleasure as he hit his prostate. "Shh…" he said covering Sam's mouth as he continued to fucking. It was rough fast and dirty, but they didn't care as they came moaning the other's name before Dean pulled out. Sam slid down the shed sitting down once he had his jeans back up and Dean followed him doing the same. "Shit, that was too quick."

"You telling me, I didn't have chance to think." Sam groaned.

"Don't worry, it'll be better tonight." Dean told him. "You better get for he gets out here. I don't need us getting caught now."

"That why you moved in the cabin Dean, cause I want you at the house at night. I like waking up with you beside me, I need you there again." Sam was almost begging and Dean knew it.

Dean looked around the shed and saw that Bobby was leaving he waved at him saying something that he couldn't understand and once he was gone he grabbed Sam and pulled him off the ground. "Come on." he said and Sam followed.

"What you got up your sleeve?" Sam asked

Dean waited till they got a safe distance in the woods were nobody could see them and pushed Sam against the tree. "You think I don't want to be there or something cause I do, baby brother. I want to fuck you in the morning for you go off to your damn goody fucking friends I wanna leave that I've been fucked grin on your fucking face, but us getting caught would suck and for now I think it's safe if I stay at the cabin. Mom thinks something is going on with us okay hell she asked me yesterday if you'd been doing it because you smelled like sex the other morning. So yeah I agree with you, Sammy I wish I could be there too, but for now me and you this weekend and maybe when I get back from hunting with dad this month school will be out for the summer and mom let us go have our normal summer fun."

"Fucking hard and fast where nobody can see us." Sam told him moaning as Dean started stroking him. "That the fun you referring too?" he asked

"That's right, and I might let you fuck me again." That was the words Sam had been waiting for and he took them meaning now and pushed Dean into the other tree. "Shit." Dean groaned

"Please Dean?" he asked and Dean already knew the question he was asking.

"Not now, but I promise I get back I'll let you for week." He told him.

Sam wanted it now and he tried but Dean pushed it off. "Dean please, you know you want me to, you like it when I fuck you too, makes you want me even more."

"Not now, baby boy but I get back I promise you I'll let you till then I'm fucking you."

Sam couldn't help but feel defeated, but he wasn't letting it get him down because Dean always kept his promises when it came to that. "Okay you got a deal." Sam told him. "On your knees, soldier." He ordered and Dean obeyed that was something they would never refuse was the other's orders. "Suck me off or you're getting fucked now." Sam told him.

Dean swallowed around his brother as he deep throated him and pulled on Sam's sack making him cum crying out in pleasure, Dean had won for now.

"For now you win, but this weekend you're mine, big brother." Sam told him giving him a kiss before he pulled his jeans up. "I better go less you want to give me a ride when you're done."

"I'll give you a ride, no way I'm letting you walk back home." Dean said getting up. "Get your ass moving, Sammy." Dean told him with a smile. "Cause when the sun goes down you'll be my soldier." He whispered in his ear.

"Promise?" Sam asked

"Always." Dean's replied.

"I thought we were leaving Monday, dad?" Dean asked when his dad called that night.

"Dean I need you here tonight or by morning if you can."

Dean didn't hesitate to say yes, but he'd pay for it later when he had to tell Sam. "I'll be there, dad." He said before hanging up.

"You fucking promised me." Sam said before he left the room he'd heard the conversation.

"Sammy." Dean said going after his brother. "You know I gotta go I'll make it up to you when I get back I promise, I didn't promise you this weekend I promised next weekend I just said I might could this weekend, come on baby b…"

"NO, don't call me that just leave me alone." Sam yelled "Get out of my room and don't come back either." he said

"What did I do you got to tell me what I did wrong?" Dean asked

"It's our fucking six month anniversary tonight, dumb ass." Sam said slamming the bedroom door.

Mary had heard the yelling and came to see what the matter was. "He said it's been six months since I've been away on a weekend." Dean said before he left grabbing his bag and leaving.

"Sam, open up its mom." Mary said

Sam opened the door finding her standing there. "Why'd he have to leave?" he asked her.

"Why don't you go with him." She said

Sam thought for a second before he said anything. "Stale him while I get somethings." Sam told her going back in the room. That hadn't occurred to him.

"Dean, wait I think Sam wants to come with you." Mary said finding Dean standing outside.

"Mom, I messed up I shouldn't let him come but I should stay I'm the one that said…"

"Dean when I say this I promise you I don't want your dad to ever know what I know you hear me." She said

"Yeah, what is it." He asked

"I know why you moved in the cabin Dean, I've known for about six months I don't know exactly why it did or how, but I know about Sam and you more than brothers."

Dean had the deer in the head lights look how could she know. "Mom…"

"I'm not happy about this at all Dean, but you two always did look out for each other and you've always protected him since he was little especially when I was missing for the first five years of his life. Your dad would never understand this probably so I want say anything about it, but take him with you Dean after all like he said it is your six month anniversary."

"I never meant for it to happen mom you got to believe me." Dean told her

"I know, oh and you didn't dream that I found out that first night. It was a dead give away when I found Sam and you passed out in yawl's room no covers and the lube in the floor and the whiskey." She told him. "Just don't let me catch you two again and pretend we never had this conversation, never let your dad know or hurt your brother because if you do I'll hurt you too." She told him.

"Thanks for stalling him." Sam said coming out. "So can I come with you?"

"Yeah, get in little brother." Dean told him.

Dean faked being okay after he'd took the bone crushing blow to his ribs when the witch throw him using her telekinesis and the force field on him. "I'm fine dad and don't worry I'm fine to drive back." He added the last part before Sam could offer to drive.

"Okay you get home put some ice on them and take the week off I'll be back home next weekend before we leave." John told him.

"No problem." Dean told him before he got in the driver's side.

"So help me I'll kick your ass if you think you're driving all the way back to South Dakota, Dean you got cracked ribs." Sam told him.

"No I don't I just got couple bruises that's all."

"Dean…"

"I said drop it, bitch." Dean yelled making Sam jump. "Sorry Sam, but I'm fine I just want to drive and listen to music I'll be fine when we get to SD he told him.

Sam woke up to Metallica playing and Dean singing along to them. "You suck at that." Sam joked stealing a kiss while Dean's mouth was open.

"Well well little brother, guess you're finally awake if you want to fuck." Dean joked "But it's another half hour for we're at the cabin." He told him.

"I can wait Dean." Sam told him. "And you're mine when we get there, soldier." Sam said using Dean's nickname again.

"You call me that one more time, baby boy and you're not getting what I said I would let you do." Dean told him letting one hand go to Sam's hardening crotch. "If you get my drift, Sammy." he said.

"You do that and I'll call rank on your ass." Sam said.

"Sorry I have rank over your ass, baby boy and I'm calling it now." Dean told him pulling off onto the drive way that led up to the cabin.

"You're taking the back way?" Sam asked

"No, I'm pulling over you're getting in the driver's seat." Dean told him before he got out.

Sam slide over into the driver seat when Dean got in he pulled back out and started down the road. "Why you change places?"

"Cause I had couple beers and there's a traffic stop up the road." Dean told him putting his seat belt on and pretending to be asleep.

"I'm going to kill you." Sam told him

Sam smiled as he pulled into the driveway of the cabin. He remembered the first time they'd come up here as kids. Dean always said he'd have it and now he did. He'd didn't actually own it though it was still in Bobby's name or his dad's they weren't sure, but Dean was staying here for now and working at Bobby's to pay for it cause he wanted it. "Get your ass up." Sam said blowing the horn and waking Dean up making him jump.

"Fuck yes." Was what he said when he jumped.

"Having another sex dream about us?" Sam asked

"No you moron." Dean told him getting out the car.

"You owe me Dean after you use the can you're getting out here." Sam told him.

"I need sleep I drove all the way here, Sam."

"Okay nap then you out here." Sam corrected following Dean inside.

They got to the bedroom and stripped and got in bed letting sleep take them.

Dean was the first one up from their nap and he went to get something to eat before Sam woke up. Dean got back half hour before Sam woke up and he had an idea of what to do. He grabbed the things he needed from the frigerator and closet and went back to the bed. "Hey Sammy wake up." he said kissing Sam awake.

"Dean, give me five more minutes." Sam said trying to roll over, but he found him self bound. "Dean I'm kicking your ass." Sam almost yelled they hadn't went this far before

"I want to try something you don't have to bit my head off. You want to find out what it is?" he asked. "Please." He asked. "Promise I'll stop if you don't want to go any farther."

Sam looked up and saw that only lust was in his brother's eyes. "Okay." He said before Dean claimed his mouth.

"I promise Sam I'll never hurt you or let anybody hurt you." Dean told him

"I know you want." Sam told him

"I'll save you if you ever need me too." Dean said before kissing him again.

"I need you to save me now." Sam told him. "Because I'm horny, Dean."

"Then I'll save you, baby boy." Dean said pulling his shirt off.

Sam woke up finding himself uncuffed with Dean lying beside him still curled around him. "You always were a sucker for that." Sam said with a smile before rolling to face Dean. "Hey, you awake?"

"Yeah, you want to go again?"

"Not right now I was hoping to eat the food you got us." Sam told him.

"Sure no problem, you stay I'll go get it." Dean told him getting up he hadn't gotten dressed either.

Dean grabbed the food and went back to the room handing the food to Sam. "Here bitch, eat or I'll feed you." Dean told him.

"I'd like you to feed me, Dean." Sam said

Dean smiled and moved closer to Sam. "I hate chick shit, Sam you better be glad you're a girl." He joked

"You love me." Sam told him taking the fry. "Damn that was good." He said

"You're funny, bitch."

"So what are we doing the rest the day?" Sam asked

"I thought we could go for a run see where we get." Dean told him.

"A run are you joking."

"No you are mine this weekend baby boy." Dean told him.

"Fine, but you're mine tonight."

"Okay you got a deal. Eat up and we'll go run once we rest…" He said, but Sam cut him off.

"We're going to be having sex after we eat Dean so shut up and eat up." Sam said biting down on his ear. "What you think about that, big boy?" Sam asked

"You're turning me on that's what I think." Dean told him kissing him.

"I love you, Dean I'll always love you." Sam told him

"Love you too, Sammy." Dean said back.

"In four years no matter what I want you to promise me something Dean." Sam said

"Sure, what is it Sam?" he asked

"In four years no matter what I want us to met here, no matter what we are doing or where we are."

"Okay, I think I can do that." Dean told him.

Sam couldn't believe that he'd just gotten his high school diploma it was a wonderful. He looked in the crowed as he walked off stage and found the person he was looking for, Dean was standing beside their parents yelling his name out as he went back to his seat. He smiled and hoped that nothing would change this was what life was supposed to be. Sure he wasn't like most he was a little different and once he got home he'd be different for good. Course how exactly do you tell your best friend, your brother, your lover and the only person that really gets you that you want to go to college at Stanford. Well that was the next step and he'd do it soon. Once he got in the parking lot with his family they started taking pictures of him in the gown and he remembered four years or five years earlier standing at 

Dean's graduation doing the same except now your parents knew the truth and so did your siblings, but nobody outside the family, except for maybe Bobby knew what was going on. "You two coming back to the house or are you going to the cabin?" Mary asked her sons

"House first, but later we're going to the cabin." Sam said.

Dean hadn't said much yet he was waiting till everybody stopped talking before he came up. "Hey, so I heard you got into Stanford." He said "Guess you're not going be staying here after all?" he asked

"I want you to come with me, Dean." Sam said. "Please, I can't do this alone I want my brother with me."

"I'll give a ride to the house we can talk later." Dean said before getting in.

"Please don't shut me out again, Dean you do this every damn time. I want my fucking brother to come with me to California, I want my fucking…"

"No, sorry Sammy I got things to do you know I can't stop hunting, maybe I'll come and visit, but I can't stay." Dean told him.

"I need my big brother, Dean."

"This time you're on your own." Dean told him when they pulled in the driveway. "Congrats on graduating always knew you would, but I gotta…"

"You dare tell me you got something more important than this then don't think about coming back." Sam told him.

"I don't have anything more important Sam, but I do have a surprise I gotta pick up for you, for later less you want it to melt."

"Okay, I'll get mom to bring me home." Sam told him getting out.

Dean pulled the letter he had in the glove box out and read it again. 'We want to welcome you to Stanford, Mr. Winchester.' That was what the acceptance letter in front of him said only problem was it wasn't Sam's. "Why the hell did I listen to you, bitch?" Dean asked before he left throwing the letter and application on the passenger seat.

Sam unlocked the door that night going inside finding Dean at the table. "So where's my surprise cause if I have…"

"Remember how you begged me to apply to that thing last year and I wouldn't?" Dean asked

"Yeah, and it was your senior year five years ago and that thing was your SAT's Dean."

"Here, I never actually looked at them, but I had to put them on this application I let mom fill it out I just signed the damn thing." Dean said as Sam started reading the letter. "I guess we're more than good in bed Sammy." Dean told him

"Dean you got a fucking 1999 on your SAT's." Sam told him.

"Is that good or something?" Dean asked him.

"Yes you're one of the ones that are smart as shit." Sam told him. "That means you can go to college like I asked you to." Sam continued "I can't believe this my brother scored the same thing I did on the SAT's." Sam finished before he hugged Dean then kissed him. "You're a genius like I said you were."

"Oh and here." Dean said "Not sure what it is asking, but I think I got in to that fucking school of yours."

Sam couldn't believe what he was reading Dean had actually gotten into Stanford. "I don't get it you graduated high school with a 2.5 how did you get in."

"Sam I lied, I graduated high school with a 3.5 I thought about going to college that year, but I kind of fell for my brother and didn't want to leave." Dean told him.

"Do you want to go with me to college, Dean?" Sam asked

"I don't know, Sam I just got this letter yesterday saying I've been excepted I don't know what I want to do I don't even know how to do that financial aid thing either." he said

"I'll help you, I got a full ride to Stanford for four years Dean I think I can find you something too." He said. "I love you, Dean and this is the best surprise you could have given me too." He added hugging him

Sam got up and went to the computer it was almost three am and after Dean and him had celebrated they'd wound up having sex again they hadn't made it to looking on the internet, but Sam was now. "Bingo." Sam said to him self and started filing out the application for financial aid on line he even got the electronic pin number emailed to him so it would go faster and by four am he had officially filled out FASFA and three other scholarship offers for Dean because he'd convinced Dean to go with him.

Dean got up and sat down beside Sam on the couch. "You know looking at porn this early is not that wise when you got a really hot and horny brother that wants to fuck you in the next room." He said in his ear.

"I filled out the applications for scholarships that you needed to do and the FASFA form too." Sam told him. "The estimated money that you'd have to pay is six hundred with FASFA so maybe if you get maybe three scholarships and part time job you could do it." Sam told him.

"I don't know…"

"NO, you said you'd do it and I actually am helping you here." Sam said

"I was going to say, I don't know what kind of job to get, baby boy." Dean told him. "So can you help me look for one those too?"

"Yeah, cause I was going to get one too. I actually found a place that's hiring for automotive techs. And I got a job lined up at a library." Sam told him. "Working on computers, not cars."

"You are fast and I didn't even tell dad yet that I'm not going to be able to hunt that often now, yet." Dean said. "You know he's going to be pissed at me."

"Why don't I show you how happy I am with you again?" Sam said kissing Dean. "Because Dean, I'm proud of you."

"Thanks Sammy." he said "Now get your ass to bed I'm lonely in there." Dean teased him pulling him off the couch.

"College, you want to go to college?" Mary asked. "John is he possessed or something?" she asked

John was shocked too, but he knew it was Dean. "No, he's Dean, I don't get how did you pull it off though?"

"John, Dean graduated high school with a 3.5 GPA he could have went to any college he wanted even then."

"But I wanted to stay here with Sam." Dean said.

"Well I guess I could just use you on breaks." John said because looking at Dean he knew that his son was serious he really wanted to do this.

"You're not going to stop me?" Dean asked

"No Dean, I'm not because believe it or not I'm actually proud of you." John told him before he hugged him. "And you too, Sam." He added.

"Dad thanks." They both said.

"Catch." Sam said throwing a box to Dean.

Dean caught it before he through the pillow he was holding at Sam. "Bitch, I'm on the phone." He said. "Sorry mom, no we're fine Sam just wants to be a bitch right now. I'll call you later." Dean said hanging up.

Sam shut the door and locked it and went over to Dean turning him around and kissing him. "How do you like college life, Dean?"

"Don't know only been here three days." He said wrapping his arms around Sam. "What you think about christening that bed in there?"

"I'd say get your ass in there big brother or I'm going to drag you with me." Sam told him going towards the bedroom with Dean behind him.

Sam wasn't sure about which book to get for his class cause his teacher was teaching both and the class number was the same. "Hi, I was wondering what book to get for the criminology class." he said

"The red one, the green one is for graduate students." The person said handing it to him.

"Okay thanks." Sam said going to find Dean since he was done. "You find your books."

"Yeah I think I did anyway. What the hell is SOC because I can't find a book with that labeled?" Dean told him looking confused.

"Dean it's a Sociology book and here I got it already since I knew that we are in the same class." Sam said

"Sam what would I do without you?" Dean asked

"Probably be out hunting." Sam told him with a smile. "Come on I got the rest your books too that way you don't have to kill yourself looking." He joked.

"Hah hah bitch." Dean told him. "So how do we get out here with the books?"  
"We check out, Dean you don't know anything about this?"

"I know you're my brother and that if you make one more comment about that I'm going to hurt you." Dean told him.

"Hi, do you know where the Sociology book for the 250 undergrad book is at?" some body asked coming up behind Dean.

"No, but I can find it for you." Dean said smiling at her.

"Thank you it's the only book that I couldn't find."

"No problem." Dean said showing her the way to the book even though he didn't know where it was. "Here you go." He said actually finding it by mistake. "Last one left too."

"That's good cause they have to order new ones for the ones that don't get one and they cost like hundred some bucks." She told him. "I'm Danielle by the way and you?"

"I'm Dean, I'm new here my brother convinced me to come." He said

"You must be glad to have an older brother."

"Actually he's my younger brother, four years apart. He graduated in May and wanted me to come with him I hated the idea at first, but I'm starting to like it."

"Following his footsteps, wish my sister would do the same, she got pregnant right out high school and now she's married with two more kids that was just a waste, I mean who would want kids." She said

"I want kids one day, listen I gotta go." Dean told her before he left. "Okay what is with the chicks here I mean she said she practically hates kids." He told Sam.

"Dean what did you do?"

"I didn't do anything you fucker I just said I came here because you and then she started telling me her life history; next thing I know…" Dean said looking behind him. "She said her sister has three kids and married and who'd want kids."

"Let me guess you wanted to tell her off?" Sam asked

"Hell yes what if mom had listened to her friends I wouldn't be here and neither would you." Dean told him.

"Doesn't matter Dean not now that is so chill out and come on." Sam told him as they put there books on the register. "Next time why don't you ask for sex?" Sam said giving Dean the glare that meant you screwed up now you're dead look.

"Sorry baby boy didn't know you were going to play the field on me and ask her out." Dean said. "I mean you're the one that said we got a week."

"Dean that was a fucking joke if you actually cared you wouldn't have." Sam told him opening their dorm room door.

Dean shut it behind him in the girls face who'd come up. "I'm sorry okay if I knew you were going to be suck a girl Sammy I would have remembered to do it later." Dean said opening the door. "What?"

"Sorry, it's just there is this party tonight thought you two would like to come."

Dean smiled taking the flier before she left he accepted the invited. "Sam I'm sorry okay please forgive me?" he asked coming in their room. "What are you doing?"

"Well if you want to go around screwing girls again then you're sleeping on the floor no way I'm having you near me." Sam said throwing the pillow on the floor.

"You bitch I didn't say I was going to fuck her. She's in my English class I thought I'd make a friend besides you and yeah she's a girl, but that don't mean anything not anymore. Sam I promised you I'd be yours didn't I?" he asked sitting down. "I sure as hell didn't get that stupid…"

"Don't finish that or I'll kill you." Sam told him sitting down. "I'm sorry I freaked maybe you're right about the whole making friends thing. And Dean I know that you wouldn't really sleep with her."

"Then why did you go all Psycho on me?"

"Because Dean I got scared okay, we're here nobody knows that we're together here and I thought that maybe you couldn't go throw with it or something." Sam told him.

"Sam, I love you and not just as a brother either you know that. And trust me I don't think this means nothing it means something too." Dean told him "I mean shit I am off the market for good I better be getting some action tonight." He joked

Sam smiled before getting up. "Okay so what do you want to do on our first weekend before classes start?"  
"Get drunk and fuck you." Dean told him.

"You are defiantly mine." Sam said

"You're my bitch too." He added

"Okay remind me never again to mix vodka and whiskey." Sam said rolling over finding Dean already up. "Dude when did you get up?"

"Five minutes ago I went and found us some coffee the best might I add. It's beside the library and do you know that they have a whole collection of books on or by Stephen King I mean they got his whole The Dark Tower collection that he's put out so far and few other classics by him." Dean said

"Where the hell is my fucking brother?" Sam asked a little worried. "Cresto." Sam said, but Dean didn't flinch. "Okay so you're Dean, but what did you have to drink this morning?"

"Two cups of coffee plus I brought you a cup." Dean told him setting it down. "Thankfully you talked me out of taking morning classes even though they get the day over with you can't find anything early in the morning."

Sam was actually the one that was feeling sick which was a good thing it was only Sunday morning. "The library's open on Sunday's too?" Sam asked

"Not yet, but the library fell for I really need to find a book routine hell if I was single I'd fucked her, but I told her that I wasn't and that I was sorry." Dean said before Sam could bitch at him.

"You tell her why you weren't single?"

"Yeah and she thought I was too cute to be straight and I don't get that. I'm straight I'm just with you." He said.

"Dean I don't think you'd call yourself straight bi maybe, but not straight."

"The hell I'm not the only guy that's ever came near me is you so unless I'm mistaken or you're wrong I'm a fucking straight person just having sex with his brother."

Sam wasn't sure if he'd missed something or not, but he knew Dean was acting weird. "Spill, somebody call you a lesbian again?" He asked joking.

"Nobody called me anything you bitch, I just was trying to have a normal conversation with you, but if you don't want to then I'm going out." He said before he left.

"Okay that didn't go well." Sam said and went to the bathroom. "Here's hoping it gets better."

But of course the day didn't get better because by the time Sam was feeling better it was noon and Dean still hadn't came back to the room. "Hey, Lee have you seen Dean?" he asked the girl that Dean had been talking too earlier.

"Yeah said something about walking or running at the track." She said.

"Thanks."

"But that was three hours ago." She added as Sam walked away.

"Thought I'd find you here if I didn't look enough." Sam said sitting down

"I just want to be alone." Dean said getting up.

"Come on Dean it can't be that bad." Sam told him.

"That bad, I'm twenty-two Sam I wanted to go hunting with dad, but you begged me to come here with you so I did and not once since we got here has it been what you swore it would be." Dean told him. "Where are the parties, the hot chicks, because I might be fucking you but I want to look at girls also? That's me and you know that Sam, but you're trying to change me and I can't handle that too well. Why you think I started me and you, it wasn't because I loved you that way at first; it was cause with you I knew nothing would change. You were my brother and that you wouldn't need me to have me change, but I was wrong apparently." Dean told him

"You're asking out of this, but I love you." Sam said

"I love you too, baby boy, but I need few days and no I'm not asking out of this Sam you think I would have asked you to come with if I wanted out. I just need some space from the… I don't know."

"Dean, look at me I never asked you to be the person you're not I just asked you to be my boyfriend. We stared clean out here nobody knows we're brothers."

"That's the thing, Sam; I liked it when people knew we were brothers and didn't know the other part." He said. "It's not that I'm ashamed or anything it's just I don't want you to get hurt."

"No you don't want yourself to get hurt." Sam told him about to stand up.

"You think that is the case then you don't know me, Sammy cause if that was the case you think I would have fucked you in the back of the car graduation morning, your graduation you we fucking begging me to let you cum, but I didn't let you till five minutes before you had to be there." He said going to Sam.

"Then why do you want space?" Sam asked

"Sam I didn't want to bring it up, but last night you got drunk and I don't know it could been my imagination, but I thought you said Katie when you came and last time I checked I'm not a girl." Dean said

Sam almost tripped he hadn't had he. "How much did you hear?" Sam asked

"That apparently you want to marry her and have her kids. Although you getting pregnant I so don't see you'd never be able to do that." Dean told him. "So when did you fuck her?"

"I'm sorry Dean I never…"

"Sam the fact that you scored besides me is a miracle I thought you'd die a female virgin." Dean joked. "But if you want to take a break from us you can I don't mind hell that book store clerk looked hell of a lot better this morning." Dean said teasing him.

"No, I want you back at our place cause tomorrow morning we're going to class and you're going to wish you were still begging for it." Sam told him. "Next time you do that I'm going make you sit on a butt plug for an entire class lecture." He added.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different.

"Really I'd like to see you fucking try little brother." Dean told him

"Oh, I'll make you beg for me to remove it, Dean. So what do you think about that huh, Dean?" he asked pushing Dean into the dorm room. "Get your ass in there and get on our bed because if you don't you're going to be wearing that plug cause you made me mad, Dean Alexander Winchester." Sam told him.

Dean went to the bed and sat down as Sam walked across the room and pushed Dean back on the bed. "I love you, Sam." He said

"Shut-up, Dean you're not aloud to talk you do and I'll take you dry after I whip you with my belt." Sam told him. "Get on your stomach now." Sam told him. "Because big brother tonight I'm in charge."

Dean did what he said after he took his jeans and other clothing off and got on his stomach laying flat. He didn't see what Sam had in his hand or the fact that his brother had a wicked smile on his face. "Sammy I know you said no talking, but…"

"I said no talking, Dean." Sam told him grabbing the discarded belt on the floor and striking Dean with it.

"Fuck, what the hell was that for?" Dean asked before Sam did it again and this time he heard his brother whimper.

"Like it do you, Dean well I wouldn't have let me know that if I was you, Dean." Sam said getting on the bed and going to straddle his ankles. "Cause I'm going to fuck you, while I whip your ass." He said and that got Dean's attention.

"Sammy oh fuck." He groaned and Sam took the belt across his left butt check this time. Dean bit down on the pillow to keep from talking this time because it felt too good as the belt hit him yet again.

"Does that feel good to you, Dean?" he asked

Dean didn't talk he just nodded he couldn't form any words that would explain what he was feeling.

"You may talk now, Dean."

"Sam, please." He said

"Please what?" Sam asked as he massaged Dean's ass where he'd hit it earlier.

"I want to feel you inside me." Dean told him.

"We'll get there, don't have to worry about that one cause there is no way I'd leave you high and dry." Sam said with a smile as he leaned over and got he massaging gel from the draw which was also good for lube. Sam put some in his hand and slowly started massaging Dean's butt cheeks before he took hold of the 

smile whip he had discarding the belt and getting up and hitting Dean with the whip. The oil being there made it sting a little and Sam smiled when he heard Dean moan in pleasure. They had done this before, but had been Sam on the receiving end then, this time it was going to be Dean. "I'll be right back Dean so don't move or I'll have to whip you so more." He told him.

Dean decided that he wasn't going to play by the rules and he got up when Sam left and went behind the door and stood there waiting for him to come back. "Hi yah Sammy." He said when he came back in the room.

"I told you to stay on that bed, now you're asking for it, Dean." Sam said but Dean took the whip from him and whipped it across his ass making him moan. "Dean, please."

"Oh so you want me to do it to you too, well when you finish I think I can return the favor." Dean told him kissing him before he let Sam have the whip back and he shoved Dean against the wall.

"You're in so much trouble Dean." Sam said kneeling down and kissing Dean on his back then he stood back up using the whip on Dean again making him whimper yet again. "I love that noise you make Dean." He told him as Sam took his own clothes off and spread Dean's legs apart and I'm going to show you how much I love it." He told him.

Sam grabbed the lube from the bed and opened it putting a nice about in his hand before slowly sliding his middle finger into Dean's tight hole. "Sammy."

Sam moaned this time when Dean said his name it was the way he said it he could have came undone right there if he'd wanted to, but he held it together as he slowly stroked Dean until he added another finger making them both moan cause he loved the tight feeling. Sam scissored his fingers into his brother before he entered a third finger making Dean moan and Sam snaked his other hand around the front a slowly and loosely stroked him. "You like this, Dean me fucking your ass with my fingers and stroking you, just think about this tomorrow while your sitting in class beside me think about what we're doing right now and maybe if we get close enough away from others I might even hold your hand or touch you while we sit there." Sam said kissing his brother's neck as Dean moaned letting go of the wall and taking hole of Sam's hand making him go faster.

Sam pulled away and used his hand to spank Dean this time. "Do that again." Dean said and Sam did.

"Don't talk again or I'll take you without finishing."

"Go ahead." Dean said

Sam got down on his knees and ran his hand over the crack of Dean's ass before sliding his tongue over the entrance getting the excess lube then standing back up and slamming home without warning Dean. That was the way Dean liked 

it too, not knowing when he'd be fucked. "You want me to go fast or slow." He asked

"Slow." Dean told him know Sam would go fast and he did pushing Dean against the wall and thrusting in hitting his prostate every time and he got Dean to moan ever time too.

Sam slowed some and slapped Dean's ass and that was his undoing and when Dean's ass squeezed around Sam's cock Sam came going over the edge as he tried to hold Dean up so he wouldn't crash to the ground."

"You do that to me again later and I'll fuck you any time any where tomorrow." Dean said as they fell onto the bed.

Sam smiled at him snaking his hand up to Dean's neck and pulling him down to him and kissing him. "I'll try." Sam said before they fell asleep.

Dean was up at seven-thirty the next morning already to go all he needed to do was dress after he showered. "Sam get your ass up, why the hell did you sign us up for 9:00 am classes you know I'm not a morning person." Dean groaned before jerking the covers off of Sam.

"Dean, if I felt like it I'd so hurt you for that." Sam said groaning as he sat up. "You're not already ready are you?" he asked.

"I'm not you Sammy, I don't take five hundred years to get ready in the bathroom in the mornings. I'm the one taking forever at night." Dean said going into the kitchen area of their dorm.

"Oh, I went and looked at where our classes are when I went to get us some breakfast. It's beside the library." He told him.

"What time is it?" Sam asked

"Seven-forty I think or at least that was the time ten minutes ago, it's seven fifty now." Dean corrected looking at his watch. "Think we'll get a lot of homework on the first day?" he asked

"Dean this is Stanford so of course there will be plenty of homework to keep us busy, they also have that library when it comes to research so we should be good." Sam said

"That's good here's hoping we're in the same lab for at least some of our classes." Dean told him

Sam was in the kitchen few minutes later and when he sat down Dean kissed him. "You awake yet?" he asked.

"Yeah, Dean I'm awake now." Sam said returning the kiss. "Sorry I was bitchy when you tried waking me up it was just after last night I was tired and what we did at three am was defiantly good." Sam told him. "I'm going to be thinking about you all day long."

Dean gave him a grin before handing Sam his coffee. "Nice Metallica shirt I didn't say you could wear it, but since you got it on already I guess you can." Dean told him.

"You got my shirt on, senior class skip day. Sorry Dean you can't pass for eighteen." Sam told him with a smile

"Hey, I can pass for eighteen if I want." Dean told him. "I don't tell you that you can't do anything." He said taking Sam's coffee.

"Oh no you don't." Sam said taking it back. "You're not going to play bitchy lover today." He told him. "Now eat your breakfast and stay out of mine."

"Me the bitchy lover, you're the bossy lover." Dean complained as he started eating.

Sam found two seats in the back of the class away from most the people it was only row that was empty and he smiled thinking about what Dean had told him just few seconds ago. "Sit." He said pushing Dean into the chair.

The teacher was writing something on the board as the last two students took their seats on the other end of the row that Dean and Sam were sitting in. "Okay as you can tell there are a lot of you in this class so if you don't already know this I don't plan on learning your name you are a number. This is English 100 and you are expected to write at least six papers in this class. The last one will be a research paper that is worth 60 percent of your grade. I require the English Lit. book and the Writers guide book, buy it if you want don't buy it I don't really care, but unless you have a way around it I'd get the thing, they will re-buy them or you can sell them at the end of the semester. There is exactly fifteen weeks in this semester and you will be give a test once every two weeks so keep up and don't get behind on your reading that's were all of my test questions come from and no I do not let you use the book except on the last exam and that's because it is all twenty-two chapters combined into three hundred question. The good thing about me is that if you score at least a low A high B in my class you can skip the final exam and the paper will count as your grade. For your first assignment I want you to write a three page paper on your self tell me something about you, even though I dought I'll know one person from the other still I'd like to see how good your writing is and this will be your first paper assignment. I'm passing around the syllabus there will be a small quiz worth fifty points on Wednesday so study. Since this is your first day I thought I'd let you know what your research papers will be about. You will have two one worth half of your grade as a mid-term and the other one as I said before 60 percent of your grade. The first one will be on your favorite author, actor, actress, or film producer in other words a bibliography about the person. It will be twenty pages at minimum and you have to use at least six different sources you use more than that it reflects better, but no more than forty sources. I hope you 

are all writing this down too because I will be checking to see if you know this on your first test. If you never used index cards you will know by the time you leave my class." The teacher said and she finally stopped talking for a couple seconds as she drunk some water.

"Sam, you sure this is our English class?" Dean asked

"Yes Dean and shush I need to hear her." Sam said as he continued to write.

The teacher started back up talking, but Dean didn't hear her cause he was trying to take in the fact that he was in an English class at college. "What the fuck did I get myself into?" he asked before he started writing finally and if he was going to survive he was going to have to pay attention.

The class ended at ten-thirty and Dean was glad to be getting out of there. "Okay what did you think?" Sam asked him.

"What do I think; I think my fucking hand is going to fall off." Dean told him.

"Oh that reminds me we got to go by the bookstore for you."

"What for?" Dean asked confused.

"Did you go and get that laptop I told you to get last night?" Sam asked him.

"No, but how's that going to help my hand?" Dean asked him.

"Because you'll be typing instead of writing, now come on." Sam said "And you need a book bag too because tomorrow we have history and Sociology then Calculus back to back, luckily they are all in the same building too." Sam said as they entered the bookstore and went to the computer area and picked Dean's laptop up. "Here it's black and it also has a mouse since I know you hate the mouse on the laptops." Sam told him before grabbing a carrying case for it and couple of other things he knew that Dean would need including the book bag.

Dean wasn't sure if having six classes in one week was a good idea for him, but he went along with Sam's plan on taking as many as they could before they went into the actual degree they wanted. Dean wasn't sure yet so he was taking the prerequisites first, Sam was sure, but he was doing the same so he could get them all out of the way, plus he had one prelaw class on Friday afternoons at three.

They went back to there dorm before the next class which was at two and Dean fell asleep on the couch while Sam set his computer up after an hour he woke Dean up. "Okay, I said I wanted to sleep for at least two hours, Sam that was the deal." Dean told him.

"I know, but I want to show you how to work the computer before we go and eat." Sam told him.

"Okay." Dean said getting up and letting Sam walk him through the steps. "I'm not that fucking dumb, Sam I know how to boot one up and I know how to use the internet I wasn't born yesterday, I've been doing research for years 

remember I'm twenty-two." Dean said "Just show me how to get Microsoft word up and we're good to go." He told him.

Sam showed him after he punched him in the arm for what he'd said. "Jerk." He added. "See it's not that hard." He told him

"So all I have to do is type and it saves it?" Dean asked being sarcastic with him.

Sam kissed him instead of hitting him this time. "Be nice or I want help you out with getting on the college web site." He told him.

Dean said sorry and Sam showed him how to do it. "That I didn't know we have email." Dean said. "So we can email anybody we want in the world?"

"No you have to have their email address first." Sam told him and before he knew it Dean was hitting send on the email and he heard his own computer making the ping noise when he had mail. "Dean what did you send me?" Sam asked getting up and going to read the message. "Thanks for helping me and not hurting me for last night I heart you." Sam read out loud and it was signed Dean.

"I'd never hurt you, Dean." Sam told him going over to the couch and sitting back down. "We got twenty minutes before we have to go to our next class, by the way where did you put our books?"

Dean got up and went over to Sam handing him the book bag he'd gotten. "I put them in here. So why did you sign us up for a Sociology class and a freaking Calculus class all in the same day and are you kidding me with Biology?" he asked

"No and come on I need to go to the library before we got to class." Sam told him grabbing the keys and going out the door.

Dean waited till they got in the hallway and kissed Sam. And for once Dean was glad Sam didn't complain when a girl walked by like he used to. "You're growing up, Sammy."

"It's Sam." He said. "And she was stiaring at you not me." He told him.

"Still you didn't push me away, thanks." Dean told him taking hold of his hand.

"Dean, I'm not quit there yet and my side is up here not there." Sam said when Dean pinched his ass just as another person walked by.

"Where aren't you?" Dean asked with a smile before kissing him again.

"Okay show off." Sam said leaning against him. "I think I'm okay with it now."

"Good cause, I like being able to kiss you in the open." Dean told him before he did again.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different.

Dean hand his test and his paper to his teacher before he left the classroom waiting on Sam who was finishing his test. "Here's hoping I did good." Dean said sitting on the bench and flipping open the history book. He had another test in that class that afternoon that had fifty some questions on it. It had been only a week since college started and he'd already gotten two papers assigned and two tests to take not including the English one he'd just finished.

"So how'd you do?" Morgan asked him

"I don't know yet I think I did good."

"Sam and you are brother's right, I mean I saw the paper you got the same last name, I'm guessing you're the older one though." She said sitting down beside him.

"Yeah, I'm the older one, how'd you know?" he asked

"Just a hunch really, I got a older brother and everybody thinks I'm older cause I'm about four inches taller so I just guessed since you're about few inches shorter you had to be older, but you probably didn't get shorted any where else." She told him.

Sam came out the door at that moment and he could tell that she was flirting with Dean so he watched a little longer. Sam just hoped that the smile that Dean had was all he was going to do. "You seem like a great person Morgan, but I kinda am in a relationship right now."

"So who's the lucky person?" She asked

"Person don't you mean girl?" he asked

"You're too hot to just do girls, you gotta have guy on the side or did one." She told him. "I'll see you later, Dean. Oh one more thing my sister's got a friend that's bi if you ever need a hook up he's available."

"I'm not exactly bi, Morgan. I've only done one guy my entire life. Girls not picky on, but only one guy sorry." He told her.

"Yeah sure, but you ever get over that just ask I got plenty of friends that would do yah." She told him before leaving.

Sam waited till she was completely outta sight for he came over. "I think she wanted to get with you." Sam said grabbing Dean's book.

"Give it back, bitch and I don't care I got you." He said trying to get it away from him. "Sam, stop using your height against me."

"Thought you liked it when I did that?" Sam asked backing Dean into the wall. "I mean that's what you've always said at least when it comes to our bed." He told him letting the book drop on the bench.

"Sam I'm going to kill you." Dean told him

Sam just smiled as he continued using his other hand against Dean. "You like?"

"Fuck not here baby boy, not that I wouldn't, but Morgan knows we're brothers." Dean said, but Sam didn't stop stroking him through his jeans. "Sam you better not if you can't finish." He said

Sam smiled before he kissed him as he continued stroking him. "Wouldn't do that to you, lover."

Dean looked to make sure nobody was in the room behind them and flipped Sam against the door and pushed him inside before grabbing their stuff. Once he had the door shut and locked he didn't waste anytime pushing Sam against the wall, but Sam switched again and got down on his knees in front of his brother. "I said I wouldn't leave you high and dry and I won't." Sam said massaging the precum into the head of Dean's cock before he cupped his balls and took him into his mouth. Dean couldn't help but whimper he'd been hard all morning and they hadn't had time to have sex for the last two days

They'd been so busy with writing papers, taking tests and studying. Sam had spent almost six hours in the library the day before studying for his test in his law class that afternoon and they both knew that it would be at least midnight for they got to bed that night so this was going to have to do for now.

Sam pulled back just licking the head of Dean's hard and aching cock making him whimper. "What you want me do?" he asked

"Suck, fucking suck." Dean got out before he grabbed the back of Sam's head trying to force him back down on him.

Sam wouldn't move though, instead he made Dean turn around and face the wall. "Put your hands on the wall and close your eyes." He said letting his hand fall over Dean's bare ass.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different.

"Sam you're killing me here." Dean said, but he did what he was told. "You're going to pay for this later, little brother." he told him.

Sam just smiled as he ran his hand gently kissed the small in Dean's back before snaking his hand around to the front of Dean and ever so lightly thrusting his hand up and down his hard aching cock. "Don't worry about me big brother I got what I need right now, just looking at your nice ass." He said before he bit down on Dean's right cheek. Dean couldn't respond at the time because Sam was tightening his grip and it felt too good for words so he just moaned and let Sam have his way.

Sam stood up and started nipping at Dean's shoulder as he continued to please him. "Sam please." He moaned he was so close now he couldn't take much more of the torture and two days without this was too long. It felt like his entire body was on fire for just Sam's touch.

"Tell me how you want it, lover?" Sam asked tracing just the tip his finger over the length of his brother's cock.

"I told you Sam, now suck." Dean said and Sam knew it was an order.

"You're in no place to order me, Dean." Sam told him getting down on his knees again, but instead of sucking like he had been told he ran his tongue over the crack of Dean's ass before he gently bit down. "I have a better idea." He said slicking up his middle finger in his mouth before pushing inside.

Dean couldn't handle the intrusion it felt too good and he came calling out for Sam. Sam knew they'd be caught if he didn't do something so he covered Dean's mouth with his own kissing him till they both needed air and had to pull away.

Sam gave him another kiss before he backed up. "I gotta go to the library to study."

"No, you're not." Dean said "We're going back to the dorm and you're going to be on your back for few hours." He said "Or I'll just have to get the cock ring out again." He said.

Sam knew Dean would do it, but he had to study. "Guess you'll just have to get it out." He said kissing Dean. "I love yah see yah when I get out class; by the way I'll grab something to eat for I come back to the room."

"You can eat by yourself. I'm going now and look into the hotspots around here. See if I can't find job or something."

"Okay, see you tonight then." Sam said grabbing his back and leaving.

Dean waited till Sam was gone before he went out the opposite door and headed to the impala. "Sam's going to kill me, I just know it." He said but then again he had no classes till Monday morning and he promised to meet his dad in LA by six that night so he called their dorm room and told Sam where he was going and added a sorry before he left the parking lot headed towards LA.

Sam got to the room that night at eight because he'd gone out with couple people from the study group. He couldn't wait to see Dean even if he wanted to make friends he'd rather be with Dean any night. "Dean you here?" he asked opening the door and going to the machine like always. "You have one new message." The woman said and then it played. "Sorry Sam I have something to do I know you're going to kill me, but dad asked me to help him out this weekend. I'll be back before Monday and I'm sorry again. Love yah baby boy."

Sam hit the erase button and picked up the phone and dialed his mom. "Hi mom you busy or can you talk?" he asked.

"I can talk, what's wrong?" she asked

"Dad got Dean to go hunting I though dad said he wouldn't ask for his help for a while till we were settled into life here. It's only been a week mom."

"I know, but your dad needed help Sam if he didn't he wouldn't called." She said. "I promise you Dean'll be fine he's a pro at this."

"Mom that's not the point we haven't had time to our selves all week I just wanted him here tonight." Sam said.

"They'll be back Sunday night, Sammy." Mary said. "You can have some fun this weekend just you find some things to do maybe a party to go to or something."

Sam sighed looking at the clock. "Never mind, I'll call you later bye mom." he said

"Bye baby your dad'll keep him safe." She said before hanging up.

"That's not the point." Sam said to himself throwing the phone down and flipping on the TV. "I don't know how to sleep without him." He finished. After an hour of flipping he settled on reruns of Knight Rider one of Dean's favorite shows and watched it for about two hours before he got up and went in the living room area. They'd gotten lucky and the roommate that was supposed to be there had dropped out and nobody had moved in yet so it was all theirs and Sam loved that except for now when Dean wasn't here to keep him company.

It was almost four in the morning when Sam finally fell asleep lying on the couch. He couldn't stay awake anymore and his body was tired from the long hours of studying. It was almost noon when the phone started ring which woke him up he jumped off the couch and grabbed it. "Hello."

"I've been calling since eight what is wrong?"

"Dean I'm going to beat your ass when you get back here, and thanks to you I couldn't sleep till four this morning." He said

"Sorry I told Dad I'd help other wise I wouldn't have left yah. I'll be back tomorrow night or early Monday morning." Dean said. "Thought I'd wake yah up or at least talk to yah."

"Dad talked it in you didn't he, he conned you into hunting again didn't he?"

"No, Sam for almost a month now kids been disappearing here and dad needed help. Bobby's hunting somewhere else or he'd came with him. I'm sorry you're mad at me for leaving, but…"

"But what?" Sam asked

"Never mind, dad just got back I gotta go, love yah baby boy." He said before hanging up."

Sam hung up too and through the phone on the couch he was pissed off. It was his and Dean's weekend to spend together Dean had told him that he'd wait a good month or two before he went on any hunting trips. "This is going to be a habit." Sam said before going to take a shower. It would be almost forty-eight more hours without Dean there.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Dean looked at his watch as he pulled in the parking lot closest to their dorm. It was six am Monday morning he had less than three hours before class and he had to shower defiantly. It had taken till midnight to get rid of the spirit, it hadn't gone down without a fight he knew he had couple bruises and one fractured rib add on top that the grief Sam was going to give him, and he knew he'd have a headache before noon.

When he got out the shower Sam was sitting on the toilet watching him. "You got bruises all over your back." He said.

"Sam don't, my head's already pounding I don't need this from you right now too. Mom already called and chewed my ass out for not telling you because you fucking called her at eight last night because I wasn't back yet."

"I was worried about you, don't you get that Dean. I have to worry about you you're my brother and my boyfriend so I got worry double and I know how you can be sometimes on a hunt with dad you want to prove that you're perfect at this."

"Sam I said I don't want to hear it."

"Well you're gonna. You're not going on another hunt less I go with you." Sam told him.

"You think I want you hunting again after the shit you used to give me over it. Because I don't now if you'll excuse me I got about two hours before class and I drove straight here so I need sleep." He said leaving Sam in the bathroom as he crawled in the bed.

Sam knew Dean had forgotten about their first class not being held because of the teacher had something to do that morning so he set the clock to ten-thirty and left a note telling Dean it was cancelled and went to get breakfast at eight.

Dean woke up half hour for his next class, read Sam's note, got his stuff, and left the room going to class finding Sam already there. "You cutting it close aren't you?" Sam asked

"Well if my brother would came back to the room and woke me up like he usually does I wouldn't have had this problem would I?" Dean asked sitting beside him.

Sam got up and left when the teacher let them go not even talking to Dean who was trying to ask him something. "I don't think he's talking to you." The guy behind Dean said. "So what did you do to piss him off?"

"I went on trip with our dad left him lone." Dean said he knew it was one of Morgan's friends who was he guessed half a friend to him.

"If my sister ever did that I'd love her instead of ignoring her. I'm Morgan's brother by the way and you are?"

"Dean, Sam's older brother."

"Oh you're the guy that my sister told me about. Just between us I would beg him for forgiveness then maybe he'll go back to letting you fuck him."

Dean stopped before walking into the door when he said that. "What the hell you talking about?"

"I caught saw you and Sam the other day outside in the hall for you shoved him in the classroom don't worry I kind of like my cousin too she's a smoking hot babe so is her brother I'd like to nail them both same time too."

"I don't care what you saw forget it and doing your cousin go right head." He said before leaving going to find Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different.

When Dean finally found Sam he was talking to somebody, in the library, that Dean didn't know. He watched them from a distance not wanting to be seen so he went up one the other rows and watched between the shelves. "We're having the next meeting tonight it's kind of a social group way to make friends. We meet in the basement here in the library. It's quiet down there and the librarian is the head of it sorta. Anyway if you want to join then come tonight."

"Thanks, I see if I can." Sam said even though he didn't want to. He wanted to stay in and make up with Dean.

"Maybe I'll see yah there, oh and come alone your brother wouldn't like it trust me, he doesn't look like the kind that shares a lot so if I was you I'd leave him in the dorm." The guy said walking away.

Dean felt hurt even though he had no reason to feel that way it was Sam that should feel hurt, but he knew Sam he knew he'd go. So instead of going to talk to him like he wanted to he left, but when Sam looked up he saw him. "Dean wait." He said

"For what your obviously already got friends so why you need me round?" he asked. "Go join your friendly group and make friends little brother I'll be in the dorm alone. You know like I left you, but I had real reason, I couldn't just let those kids die. I can't turn my back on them even if I did come with you to college, I can't and want do it Sam." He said.

"Fine, but I'm hunting with you and that's it. Either we both do it or you can just leave." Sam said. "Cause I can't wonder if you're going to die out there over the weekend." He said.

"Then it's settled we hunt and you'll be on your back tonight instead of at that stupid meeting." Dean told him.

"Yes." Sam said before kissed Dean. "I missed you." He said when he pulled away.

"I missed you too, lover. Want to go back to the dorm and fool around?" he asked

"Thought you weren't going to play the girl role in our relationship?" Sam asked

"What?"

"Nothing except that was totally a chick flick moment." Sam told him before Dean hit him upside the head and pulled him into another kiss.

"Come on little brother we need to go to the store and then after next class I think I can put that chocolate sauce to use that you bought for ice cream." Dean 

told him. "You naked on the bed covered in it sounds good what about you?" he asked in a whisper breathing on Sam's neck.

"Stop it now or I'm going to have to push you in the bathroom and take you right now." Sam said

Dean looked around to make sure nobody was around them and stopped Sam by wrapping his arms around his waist. "What was that little brother?" he asked cupping Sam's cock. "Because you're not big enough to do that." He said "But I am." Dean told him. "We can go to the store later I need you now it's been too long and I think your getting used to me not fucking you and that's not good at all, Sammy boy." He said slipping his hands down in the waist band of Sam's jeans. "Going commando today are we, I like it so am I." he said.

"Dean somebody's coming."

"Don't worry once we get you to the room you will be too." He said backing away before the person could find them like they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different.

The girl passed by Dean and Sam and when she turned looked at them she smiled, but when she turned back around her eyes where jet black, but neither one the Winchester brothers' saw her eyes. They were too busy trying to touch each other. "By Christmas you'll both be dead." She said before she disappeared into thin air.

Dean and Sam hadn't wasted anytime when they got back to the dorm and now they were laying facing each other just watching the other not saying anything because they didn't have to they already knew what they wanted to tell the other without saying so they slowly fell asleep just watching each other.

It had been exactly two months since they had gotten to to college and things had changed some. The first was that Dean had a part time weekend job at one the local garages working on cars on Thursday, Friday, Saturday from three in the afternoon till nine at night when the place closed. Sundays though he worked from six am till two so he could have the afternoons free to be with Sam. They didn't really do much except study together and write papers that they had to do for class and then just watch TV till they fell asleep. They had gotten the routine down and the other three days that Dean had off Sam was working at the library in town they wanted to get enough money to get their own apartment off campus by the following year. They really didn't have that many friends if any and it had been almost a month since either of them had done a hunt. They liked the quiet of being alone. It was normal to them they even decide to take few classes online the next time.

Sam was on the internet looking up their grades at the moment when Dean walked in after his shift from the garage. "Hey, you're home early something wrong?" he asked

"No, he just wanted to close up early tonight. I'm going to hit the shower then I'll be back out."

"Okay, I'm checking our grades." Sam said.

Dean half smiled at him before going to the bathroom.

Sam wrote his down before he went to Dean's page. He went to the last two tests in their biology class and looked at Dean's grades. They were both D's. "That's odd." Sam said. "He was doing so good, why's he slacking now?" he asked himself looking at the English paper grade for Dean C- was the grade and Sam new something was up, sure Dean had been bad at English in high school, but he'd been doing so good till now; he'd just have to talk to him about it.

Dean got back in the room and sat down. "Guess you saw them huh?" he asked

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"I'm trying Sam I am, but it's getting harder and the papers are getting longer."

"And you're not doing them till night before because you're working." Sam said. "You haven't turned in any of your History assignments. And if you don't pass the midterm you might as well drop the sociology class because you're not going to pass it."

"Then do it." Dean told him.

"No you're going to fucking pick your grades up or your scholarships going to be fucking pulled Dean and you'll have screwed everything up for us because you want be able to stay here and I can't live without you so I'll have to leave too." Sam yelled at him making Dean flinch. "I'm sorry." Sam said but it was too late Dean was up and gone before he could say his name. He knew he shouldn't have lost it, but he had he'd just snapped and it wasn't Dean's fault he was doing his best they both were juggling full school load Dean had part time job and so did he, but Dean worked almost twenty to thirty hours the four days he worked and that was a lot, but he got paid ten dollars an hour twelve when he worked over time. Therefore, they had almost two thousand in their savings now because of the jobs not to mention the hundred their mom sent them every month for both of them for groceries, but they used it for accessories like CD's, Movies and concerts, like the one that was coming up soon that Sam was going to surprise Dean with.

It was about eight-thirty when Sam got worried and got his coat and went to look for Dean. There was only one place that Dean would go it and that was the bar down the road from where he worked. He'd found it the week before they could be their selves there. Sam just hoped that Dean wouldn't go there.

However, when Sam walked out side he found Dean sitting on the hood the Impala and he had a six pack sitting beside him. He didn't say anything just sat beside him taking a beer for himself. "I know you wasn't really yelling at me, but still hurt." Dean said after taking a long pull at the beer. "This got something to do with the way things changed since we got our jobs. The fact we hardly see each other anymore?" he asked

"I think so, it's just I miss the way things were before we got them. We'd talk to each other by just looking at each other now I can't even tell what you're thinking anymore. All I see is that stupid wall you're putting back up and it scares me that you're doing that Dean. I never meant to yell at you and I'm starting to hate these chick flick moments too, jerk." He said

"You too." Dean said which got Sam's attention. "I've been waiting for two months for this." He said.

Sam looked at Dean, but it wasn't Dean anymore it was the girl from the library two months earlier. "Where's Dean?"

"Don't worry, Sammy he's alive, still in one piece I don't know." She said grabbing him.

Sam tried to fight her off, but it was too late she had him. "What did you do with Dean?" he yelled as the scenery changed to a cave like setting and he knew where they were. He punched her, but she sent him into the cave wall, which knocked him out.

Dean was starting to come to he knew he wasn't in the bar anymore somebody had knocked him out from behind when he'd went to the car. He groaned as he sat up everything was spinning, but he knew Sam was close by he could feel him and not just touch either he could since that he was there. "Sammy you awake?"

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" he asked

"Remember that girl that we saw in the library that day two months ago the one that moved in to the dorm next to us, well she's a demon." He said.

Sam didn't know what to say at first. "So she's been following us around watching us."

"Yeah and the worst part is that Morgan's on her side too." Dean told him. "She's the one that distracted me when I came out the bar."

"Dean, I'm sorry about everything I said it wasn't your fault. I just missed you and took it out on you when it's not your fault. I shouldn't blew up like that and maybe we wouldn't be trapped here with two psychotic women demons." He said.

"Oh don't worry Sam this was going to happen either way." Morgan said "You see I've been watching you two since I first met you the first week of college. My brother even tried to get between you two, but nobody can, but I will that's for sure." She said grabbing Dean and pulling him to his feet.

"Leave him alone." Sam said.

"No, you know what's on the other side that door right there?" She asked them.

"I'm not going in it so I don't care." Dean said trying to fight her, but she shoved him towards it knocking it open. Dean landed on the edge of the rocks and looked down. "Sam." He yelled.

Sam had used the knife Dean had slipped him to cut free and went after Morgan. "You're going to die." He said grabbing her.

"Come any closer and I'll kick him down there." The other girl said. "And I'm sure you don't want him to go down south do you?" she asked going over to Dean. "I'd rather torture you myself." She said grabbing him by the throat and tossing him across the room.

Author's Note

Thank you to all that have reviewed so far. If you have any suggestions please don't be a hesitant to give it. I love feed back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters

Dean got up and between him and Sam they got the upper hand and through Morgan over the edge into the firry pit that went to hell. "One down one to go." Dean said, but the other demon got the drop on him and kicked him in the stomach and Dean fell to his knees before she kicked him over the cliff too. "NO." he yelled trying to grab the rock, but he slid down to the first opening in the wall. It was a good ten feet down. Sam grabbed her and shoved her over the edge grabbing the wall before he went too.

Sam fell to his knees and leaned against he wall breathing heavy. "Dean where are you?" he yelled.

"Below you." Dean said "My shoulder is dislocated I can't pull myself back up." he said

"Don't worry I'll get you out there." Sam said.

"Hurry up, it's getting hot down here and I so don't want to fall into this hell, Sam I can see fucking dragons from where I'm at." He said

Sam grabbed the rope they'd be tied up with and let it fall down to Dean once he tied it around his waist. "I'm going to pull you up, Dean just hang on." he said

"How you going to do that?" Dean asked

"Don't know yet, but I'll find a way." He said

Sam thought for few seconds and then decided his plan he laid flat down on his stomach and braced himself against the wall. "Okay see if you can try to pull your self up onto the rope." He said

Dean grabbed it and yelled up at him that he had it and in few minutes Sam was slowly pulling him up. "What was that?" Dean asked

"I don't know, I'm kind of trying to get your thousand pound ass up here." Sam said

"Bite my ass bitch."

"I will once you're safely in my arms again." Sam said. "Oh shit." He said "The doors coming down." Sam said "You got to try use your other arm."

"I can't." Dean said

"You have to." Sam yelled.

Dean reached up and grabbed the rope groaning in pain as he did, but he knew he had to help Sam get him up. "Okay." He said and two seconds before the door slammed closed Dean was lying beside Sam. "No more yelling." He said hugging Sam. "Thought I wasn't coming back." He added

"I know that and we need more time together." Sam told him.

"First we get back home and shower." Dean told him.

Sam sat down on the bed looking at Dean who was still fast asleep. They'd made it back and in two more hours had to go to class. Sam smiled before pulling the covers off the bed. The smile grew wider when he saw the fact that Dean was still hard from the night before. He couldn't help it no matter how many times they where that close it would always be new to him. He went up and straddled Dean's waist and started kissing him.

"I'm not sleep." Dean said flipping them over "You're dead, lover." He told him. "Fast or slow?"

"Slow." Sam said as Dean covered his cock in lube before pushing inside him. "Dean oh shit yes." He said he was still pleasantly numb from the night before. Dean had fucked the hell out him and he knew it would end the same way again.

"Don't worry I'll get you there, little brother." Dean told him pushing his leg farther up as he covered his mouth with his own and thrusted even harder. He knew Sam might look innocent and sweet, but he wasn't. Sam had pinned him down when he'd been thirteen and groaned himself into him till they'd both came wanting the other and now all they had to do was kiss each other and they could come. That was how close they'd become over the years. Dean pulled out, pulled Sam up on his hands and knees, and held him around the waist. "Hang on." he said as he started thrusting harder. Sam moaned as he hit his prostate on every thrust. It wouldn't be long till he was coming and Dean was filling him up. Sam had been right once Dean hit his prostate again he was coming screaming out Dean's name as he went over the edge white spots dancing in his vision before he passed out with Dean still thrusting into him. It only took few more seconds for Dean came too filling Sam to the brim and spilling over some as he slumped over him panting as he came down too.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different.

Sam woke up Saturday morning and found Dean already gone it wasn't even seven thirty yet, but he knew that Dean was at work at the garage. He'd decided to take the morning shift this morning since they had Monday off and their mom and dad were supposed to stop by that afternoon. After he ate breakfast he started doing his homework so he wouldn't have to later. Dean always did his last minute lately same way he had in high school, which drove Sam crazy and no matter what Sam did he wouldn't do it unless her threatened him with something he knew Dean couldn't live without like his M&M's and sleeping in the same bed. However, it was still a while for Dean broke with that even nowadays. Some days Sam felt like Dean was distant for some reason. He wasn't sure why and Dean had start closing himself off again like before they started this relationship. He just hoped that Dean wasn't changing his mind after all this time, but then again Dean was acting like he had when they'd lived at home and their parent's hadn't found out yet.

It was one when Sam finally finished his homework he had even started research for the group assignment in their sociology class, but he was tired of that for now and needed to do something else so he went to get few things from the store since when their mom and dad came they'd be staying half the day and since they usually went out to eat he wanted to get few things. Sam hadn't expected it to take two hours, but it had and when he got back not only was Dean home, but his mom and dad was both there too. "Where you been?" Dean asked him

"I left you a note on the counter didn't you get it?"

"No cause they were here when I got home, mom's already tried to clean twice. I gotta take shower I'll be back in a few minutes." Dean told him.

"Hi, honey." Mary said giving Sam a hug. "How you two been?"

"Good, where's dad at?"

"Doing research apparently he came out here for a hunt and I'm going to be staying here while he does that." She said.

"That's nice maybe you got get the jerk to talk." Sam mumbled under his breath. No matter what was wrong and how hard Dean tried to ignore Sam their mom could some how get him to talk, but even that was a challenge lately.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom just said I gotta put these up." Sam said as he put the groceries up.

When Dean came back he went in their room and shut the door without saying a word to either of them. "Is something wrong between you two?" Mary asked

"That's the thing I don't know he's been quiet all week, except for class he hasn't said two words to me. I just wish I knew what was bothering him." Sam told her. "Anyway, you want to order pizza or I could cook something." He told her.

"Pizza's good if you don't want to cook." She said.

"Okay, I'll just ask him what he wants and I'll order." Sam said going into their room. "Hey Dean you want pizza?" he asked

"Get the fuck out here." Dean yelled turning around when Sam came in. "Do you not know how to knock." He yelled again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked "I just wanted to know if you wanted pepperoni or supreme pizza you don't gotta bit my head off." He said before he closed the door. "I'll just get a supreme for him and pepperoni for me and you." Sam said picking up the phone.

Dean picked up his cell phone and called his sister he needed to talk to her about something and it had to be now. "Leave a message after the beep." The machine said, but he hung up and pulled his jeans on and left the room.

"Now you come out of hiding." His mom told him with a smile. "Sam went down to get the pizzas he'll be back in a minute." She said

"Mom I'm sorry, but I gotta bail, something came up and I gotta take care of it now." Dean told her as he got his coat. "Tell Sammy I'm sorry too I'll pay him back for the pizza later." He added going out the door.

Mary knew something was up with her oldest she just didn't know what or if she wanted too.

"Where'd Dean go I saw him going towards he stairs when I came back up?"

"He said he had to take care something and it had to be now, didn't say what though. So how long has he been distant like this?"

"Last weekend, after Morgan turned out to be a demon and almost killed us both. I don't know what happened, but that Monday he changed he went back to being the Dean that he had been before we started having sex. I don't get it mom, did I do something to him or was it something else?" Sam asked her.

"It's not you Sammy, it's probably something that Dean doesn't want to tell you and he's starting to close up again. He'll open up again eventually just don't push him and he'll come around." She said. "If not I'll talk to him." She added.

"Thanks mom, but I don't think even you can fix what's wrong this time." He said. "Anyway what was the big news that you couldn't wait to tell me?" he asked

"Remember that teaching job I have been wanting for a while now at UCLA, I finally got it so me and your dad's moving out here during the Christmas break and I'm starting in January. We'll be closer and you two can visit more often." She told him

"That's wonderful mom." Sam told her. "What was the other news?" he asked

"Oh Amber's getting married and in July she's having twins." Mary told him.

"Let me guess it's the football player from high school. Dean's going to be so pissed off." He said. "But I'm happy for her; she finally got what she wanted." Sam said.

"I know she found out last week she's two weeks along. She's still going to continue college though, but she's taking this summer off. Mike's a wonderful person and he's not the kind of guy that's just wrapped up in his sport either; he told her that football's not a career for him it's just a thing he's doing in college right now so he can go to college. He's going to take over his dad's business when he gets out. He's actually a guy that wants to take over the family business course the business dealing with building stockcars I wouldn't blame him." She told Sam.

"I can't wait to meet him." Sam said. "I only saw him twice before. Dean'll probably give him the third degree though." He said with a smile.

"He already had over the phone apparently he called to talk to Amber last weekend and got him. He said that you two would beat him up and feed him to a hell hound if he so much as even made her cry." Mary said.

"That's Dean." Sam told her.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different. Sorry took so long to update I have had writers block and thanks to the advice that you gave me and some time to think I have updated.

Dean knew he shouldn't have come to this bar, but he had. He needed to clear his mind and having a few cold ones and sitting here did that for him. So for now that's what he'd do sit here at the bar and have few.

It had been almost an hour and Dean had had almost five beers he was on his fourth about to get the fifth when somebody behind him asked "Can I buy you another beer?"  
Dean turned around hoping that fate was on his side and somehow Sam had found him that's what he really wanted at that very minute, but it was somebody else. "I'm actually waiting on somebody else." Dean said.

"Kinda figured you were drowning yourself. I'm Amanda, but my friends call me Mandy. And you are?"

"With me." Dean heard somebody say from his other side. "It took this long to track you down." Sam said.

"So this is the guy you're waiting on, hope you have fun. And just so you know I wasn't going to take him from you, he's too hot to be straight." She said "See yah around Dean and you too." she added before leaving.

"I know that it's my fault you've been acting distant." Sam said.

"No it's not, it's me, Sam I guess I've had a lot on my mind and I just haven't felt like talking lately about everything so I just snapped finally."

"Snapped, I remember you bailing, but you never said anything Dean." Sam reminded him.

"Inside, Sam I snapped inside. Can we go talk at home about this?" he asked getting up and putting few bills on the bar.

"Yeah, we defiantly need to talk about lot things." Sam said.

Dean sat on the hood of the car and waited for Sam to do the same. "Okay, the thing is I was watching something the other night and I realized that I was just like the guy on the show, except that I really never came out the closet to the entire town. The only big difference is that I fell in love with my brother. I've had sex with girls and I've had sex with you, there is no comparison really. I love you Sam and not just as a brother like it used to be I love you more now than I did when we first started this. I still have those urges to go fuck a girl trust me they aren't going to ever go away I don't think, but the thing is I want. And the reason is I don't want to screw us up I can't because if I screw this up then I have nothing at all." Dean said

Sam had waited till he finished before he said anything. "That's why you've been distant this week, you've been feeling the urge to sleep with a girl?"

"No, I haven't felt that since well since we got here. I'm telling you this because one these days I'm going to need you to show me something and when they day comes I'm going to need to know that I can count on my brother. I need my best friend and sure my best friend happens to be my brother and lover, but I don't care. I needed this tonight too you coming to find me. The reason I bailed is because all this time we've been alone, Sam." Dean said. "And mom and dad just showed up and I got scared I actually got scared me the brother that's scared of only spiders, rats, and snakes I got scared."

"You thought that they'd changed their minds and came to make us break up didn't you?" Sam asked

"Something like that." Dean said getting up. "Come on let's get back to the dorm. I got a weeks worth of I'm sorries to make up to you." Dean told him giving him a kiss.

"Next time just tell me what's really wrong, Dean." Sam said returning the kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sorry it has taken so long, I've had writers block on where to go next and I wasn't sure I'll try to give you more than one chapter this time.

Sam had just got back from the store and after he put the things up he went to look at his grades and since he knew Dean's student number he checked his too. Sam couldn't believe it some how after everything Dean had pulled his grades up. Just last month he had thought for sure that Dean was going too wined up with C's and D's, but he hadn't. Dean had gotten three A's and one B he'd passed all his classes. This was time to celebrate and he had just the perfect idea of how to do that. It was winter break which meant they went home for while, but then again Dean had to work till Christmas weekend because of his job. Sam had gotten a job on campus the week before in the library fixing computers and he still had the other one too, but only one of them was still his when he got back from break. The local library had decided that sending the computers off would be better for a while. Sam didn't care though and now for his plan.

"You did it." Sam said when Dean came in the door.

"No Sam I was at work I haven't done anything I swear." He said

"Not that Dean, you passed all your classes for the semester." Sam told him.

"And big whop right now I'm just worried about not falling asleep for another six hours. You know that when a tire iron hits your head it's not fun at all." He said sitting down.

"What happened?"

"I was under a vehicle and when I got out from under it one the new guys didn't tell me that he'd put a tire iron on the lift it hit me upside the head. I mean sure I've had worse, but not that hard and close and not in a long time." He said as Sam handed him an ice pack.

"Okay I got plan on keeping you awake and celebrating our wonderful accomplishments." Sam told him.

"My head is killing me right now bro so unless it involves a long hot shower and beer I think not." Dean told him.

"First off you can't have beer till we know you don't have a concussion, second I think three A's and a B is worth celebrating." Sam told him.

"Well guess what I don't want to celebrate right now okay." Dean told him. "I just want to go take a shower and listen to some music okay so just leave me alone for right now." Dean said a little louder than usual.

"What the hell is wrong with you today, and it's not just now either you woke up this morning like this." Sam said.

"You want to know what is bothering me I'll tell you. Mom pulled the 'I'm your mother' card on us so for all next week we have to visit them." Dean said. "And I have plans okay, I was going to surprise you, but I was going to take you to a wonderful ski lodge and have some fun or go to the beach in Florida, but we have to go there." He said. "So yeah I'm pissed off because for once I didn't want to go home for Christmas because you see little brother mom decided that she wanted dad home too and as much as I love our family I don't want to see dad right now." Dean said.

"Why not" Sam asked

"I just don't want him to know I passed right now, Sam. I haven't even told mom yet. Don't you get it for the first time in my life I actually did something without mom and dad being around. Hunting that is all dad, when it came to school before that was mom and sometimes you, but college except when it came to few things that you helped me with, it was all me Sam. You know how long I've been waiting for that; a long time so maybe I want to keep it up and not go home this year." He said

"Christmas day we have too Dean, but the rest the time…"

"No, I'm not going home you can, but I'm not going to." Dean said before he went to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

Don't own these characters the CW does.

Sam went in the bedroom and sat on the bed watching Dean change into a pair of old torn jeans. "Okay, we don't have to go home, but we at least have to call and tell them we aren't coming home." Sam said getting up and going behind Dean wrapping his arms around him. "I get what you're saying I do, but I want to see them at least one day before we go back to school again." He added

Dean didn't say anything he just nodded and turned around. After a few minutes Sam pulled away about to leave the room when Dean grabbed his arm. "Sam, it's been a while since I've showed you how much I love you." He said. "I shouldn't get too busy that I can't tell you or show you." He said before he kissed him. "I'm sorry I haven't really touched you in few weeks." He added. "Guess I'm not that great at this after all."

"Then stop talking a show me now." Sam told him taking the first move and kissing him again. It had been at least a week since they had had done anything besides kissing. Once he needed air Sam pulled away and unbuttoned Dean's jeans and pushed them down till they hit the floor. "Going commando are we?" he asked before he dropped to his knees.

"Sam please." Dean asked. He needed this and he hated his self for not doing it sooner. "I need you Sammy." he said

"No more waiting lover." Sam said before he took his aching cock into his mouth. Dean couldn't hold back the moa that escaped his lips he had wanted this for so long and he was finally getting it again.

Sam sucked hard as he went down again he knew that Dean wouldn't be able to hold on much longer let alone stand up so he pushed him towards their bed till he hit it and let him crawl up the bed before resuming what he'd started. "Sam…"

Sam didn't answer in words, but he did what Dean wanted he took his own clothes off before climbing back up the bed and kissed his lover. Dean flipped them taking control over their make out session. "It's in the drawer." Sam said bucking up as Dean started stroking him. "Oh god, Dean I can't…" he said

Dean knew he didn't mean this so he didn't stop instead he picked up the pace and without breaking contact got the lube from the drawer and in no time was ready and so was Sam. It had been a while so he slowly pushed in making Sam whimper. Once he was all the way in he wait for a minute or two until Sam started groaning. "Don't worry little brother I'll take care you." He said as he started 

moving. He took hold of Sam's hands and placed them on the bed posts. "Don't move or I'll get you back." He told him before he start moving faster.

Sam couldn't hold on anymore and he didn't care that Dean wanted control right now and he let go. Once he let go he pushed Dean on his back and got on top. "Sorry Dean you don't get to do this." He said pinning his arms down and moving up and down on his lovers cock.

Dean just smiled he'd get him back later, but right now he needed this too. Once Sam let go his arms he wrapped them around Sam and thrusted up into him making him moan. "Can't hold on." Dean said

Sam captured his lips kissing him. "Come for me." He said kissing his way to Dean's chest before kissing him again. Sam knew it would be any second now and he was right. He thrusted down once more and Dean hit his own prostate as he went over taking Sam with him. Sam collapsed on top of him as they fell into a peaceful sleep not even removing Dean's softened cock from him.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different. Sorry took so long to update and sorry this is a short chapter the next one will be longer. I am updating at least four chapters it might be a week or so for I can update again. I got this week off and am taking advantage of it. Thanks for the reviews.

Dean was the first to wake up not knowing at first why he felt like he was being crushed. Once he saw Sam he smiled and rolled him over slowly as to not wake him up and slid out. "Go back to sleep." He said when Sam stirred kissing his forehead.

"Stay here." Sam said.

"I gotta do something and I'll be back okay, five minutes tops and I promise I'll be back with you under the covers." He told him grabbing his jeans and going to the bathroom. "We so need our own place." Dean said going back in their dorm. It had seemed like every guy had been staring at him in the bathroom. One of them had even told him he had a nice butt. "I'm never going to that bathroom again." He said lying back down with Sam. "Every guy in there had to be gay they was looking at me." He said.

"Well don't worry you got me to protected you." Sam said.

"I can protect my own self it's them I'm worried about." Dean said. "We need our own place Sam. We've saved up some money and I did find this apartment off campus that the college rents out like the dorms. I think since we are looking we should apply for one even if there is a list." He said

"Yeah we defiantly should." Sam said.

"Good because I already did and we find out when we get back." Dean said.

"That's good, now can we go back to sleep before I have to hurt you?" Sam asked.

"Your wish is my command, baby boy." Dean told him.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sorry it has taken so long again. School is crazy right now. I'm updating more than two chapters.

Sam and Dean had finally called home to say they weren't coming home, but their mom talked them into it and they knew it would be a mistake, but Dean couldn't deny her anything just like he couldn't Sam. They'd taken off that afternoon and went to their parents' house. Dean decided to go out instead of staying in because he was bored and Sam was passed out sleeping. "Tell Sam I'll be back later." He said to his sister as he walked out the back door before driving off.

Sam woke up around seven that night hoping that Dean was there and hadn't taken off like he thought he had, but of course he had. "Great." He groaned going down stairs. "Did he say were he was going?" Sam asked his dad.

"Who?"

"Dean, when he left?" Sam asked

"Ask Amber she was the only one here then." He said before he went out the back door.

"Don't know he just said he'd be back later. Where having dinner outside so come and join us Dean'll be back soon." Amber said "Grab the drinks." She said.

When Sam got outside Dean was just pulling up and he wasn't alone either Bobby was pulling up behind him. Sam smiled leave it to Dean to find somebody they know here. "Where'd you go?" he asked

"See if Mike needed any help and he did so I helped him out and then ran into Bobby on his way here." Dean said. "Got hundred bucks out the job." He said giving Sam fifty bucks. It was kind of a thing they did if they got money they always slit it even if it was ten dollars or less. "If you don't mind he said he needed my help tomorrow too." Dean told him before sitting down.

"We need the cash Dean even if I did mind, which I don't." Sam said.

"I swear you two are like some old married couple." Amber said. "It's cute." She added.

Sam didn't say anything, but Dean did his normal cocky shit. "We can't get married, but thinks sis least we got your vote for it." He said.

"Jerk." Amber told him.

"Brat." Dean said back with a smile.

"Behave you two." Mary said. "Are you two staying the entire time or taking off Christmas night?" She asked

"The day after." Dean said. "We got plans of our own." He told her not making eye contact.

"That's nice, where are you going?" She asked

"We're going to this ski lodge Sam's idea." Dean said.

"You're going together?" she asked. She might know about them and all, but she still was not hundred percent with the flow yet.

"Yeah, kind of a vacation since we both passed all our classes." Sam said. "Dean did great did better than I thought he could." He added

"That's good guess you've both signed up for next semester classes?" Mary asked

"Yes, last week we got three classes together and I got to more law classes. Dean said he found a better job at another garage that works better for his schedule and I got a job working on computers again." Sam said.

"That's nice, you always did like working on your vehicle." She said looking at Dean.

"We're also getting our own place." Sam said. "It's off campus, but still with the college so we can save a little money on things like that. Who knows might even have a real place by next fall."

Dean hadn't said anything he didn't want to cause he was still nervous around them. Sure he had went to college and made it, but he thought they would still see the screw up he used to be before he'd turned things around when he went with Sam to college. "What about you Dean, everything okay with you?" Mary asked her oldest son.

"I'm good." He said.

"Then why don't you tell us about your job." This time it was his dad asking.

"I haven't started the other one till we get back from our trip, but the other one was good. The owner was nice let me work round my schedule, but I couldn't drive hour every day to the job and hour back. Sam found one closer that just opened up." he said.

"That's good, the boss nice?"

"Yeah, I guess, meet him once he kind of liked me and hired me on the spot without looking at the resume."

"I told him it's cause he wants him." Sam said

"Bite me." Dean said.

"Name the time and place." Sam told him.

"I start January 2nd." Dean said.

"Don't classes start back that day?" Mary asked

"No two days later." Sam told her. "We worked everything out on the moving, the trip and coming here." He said.

"I'm glad you two are having fun." She told them before turning to Amber. "So how's things been for you?" she asked

Dean offered to help his mom after dinner, but she got Amber to help her clean up so they could have mother daughter time. He went outside looking for Sam, but instead found his dad. "Running off again?" John asked

"What?"

"Are you running off again like earlier?"

"No, just looking for Sam." He said.

"He's talking to Morgan she just got here." John said talking about his other daughter. "How about we talk, it's been a while." He said handing Dean a beer. "I want bite Dean."

Dean took the beer and sat on the tailgate of his dad's truck before John sat down too. "What you want to talk about?" he asked "Cause I'm sure the shit you asked at dinner isn't what you really wanted to know." He said.

"I gotta hunt and need your help." John told him.

"Guess I should have known you'd try and suck me back into the hunting." Dean told him. "I'm done with it though."

"The hell you are, you remember the deal we made you help or no fucking college." John said.

"I am not hunting anymore I don't give shit what you threaten me with I'm in my twenties dad it doesn't work anymore." He said about to get up.

"You're going to help me, Dean you got it. I can't do this hunt alone and I need you and Bobby." John said.

"I said I'm not doing this dad and that's that." Dean told him pulling away before walking off.

"DEAN."

Dean didn't turn back though he took off in a run throwing his beer bottle down. He wasn't going back to hunting he was done with that life he loved the one he had now and he wasn't giving it up. Sam came outside looking for Dean not finding him he asked his dad. "Where's Dean?"

"Don't know he took off." John said. "Tell him never mind I'll get somebody else to help me if he's going to be a baby about it."

Sam was confused, "What you talking about?"

"The hunt I asked him to help me with."

"You asked him to hunt, no wonder he took off. He doesn't want to do it anymore dad. That life's behind him and me too we're done with it. Now I gotta go find him for he looses it."

Dean didn't know how far he'd run he hadn't stopped till he reached the creek which if he was correct was on the other side of their neighborhood. It was in the woods and he knew he should be out here a night without weapons, but he was pissed off at the moment and needed to cool off.


	15. Chapter 15

Don't own these characters the CW does. Dean's not going to become a vamp so do not worry. Yet he will have to make a choice on something soon.

Sam had given up looking for Dean he wasn't were he usually was and the car was still there so he decided to go for a walk himself. He didn't know where he was going until he ended up there. It was the place that Dean lived in for while when they were younger and first started things up. Sam knew where the key was hide so he let himself in and went to turn the power on it wasn't that beat up, but then again it had been two years since they'd been here. The TV still worked and the movies that Dean hated, but Sam watched was still in the drawer. Sam sat down and started watching one of them before he passed out. It was almost on in the morning when he did.

Dean wasn't sure what he was going to do at the moment he felt like going to a bar, but the bars in the town closed down an hour ago. The only place he knew that would be close that he wanted to go to was the house he used to own or technically he still did. It was a mile if you cut through the field so he took his time he was in no hurry after all Sam was at their parents' house. It took him over an hour since he was taken his time. He was at the end of the driveway that led down to the house. "You know this is private property." Somebody said.

"I know I own the place." Dean said turning around.

"Oh my mistake, there is somebody else down their too." She said

"Thanks for the info. What's you're name?" he asked.

"Ricki, I'm just passing through here, I actually live in LA. Got friends here." She said.

"That's nice, but I wouldn't walk these roads at night less you got a death wise or carry weapons." Dean said. "The people aren't always what they seem." He told her.

"Thanks for the advice I'll have to keep that in mind." She told him. "You want to hang out for a while?" She asked. "That is if you're not in any hurry?" she asked

"Mind if we sit here?" Dean asked her. "I don't want to go down there yet. I am kind of hiding from somebody or something rather."

"Sure, I'm waiting on my sister anyway it'll be away she went to find somebody to make-out with." She told him. "What about you, Dean you want somebody to make you feel better?" She asked sitting down.

"You're kind of not my type." He said. "I like a certain person and you're missing the body part too."

"Into guys I see. That's okay, I can always suck pretty sure he wouldn't mind if I did that." She said.

"I'd mind." Dean told her. "I just want to talk that's all I promised him I'd never cheat on him and I'd like to keep that promise this time." He said.

"When'd you cheat?" she asked

"We were actually broken up, but still feels like I cheated, but he did go with another girl to his prom in high school."

"Did he sleep with her?" She asked

"No, but she did get on her knees if you catch my drift. She thought it would be nice, she knew he was into me, just tried to turn him back. It didn't work though we got back together that night."

"Did you ever get back at him?"

"Yeah, I caught them at the prom in that moment and took off. I went to a bar found a girl and fucked her in the bathroom. Didn't really mean anything though I felt nothing for her and couldn't get off till I thought him. That sucked so bad I knew that night I could never have sex with another girl less I was thinking about him. It's not that I just woke up and said hi let me go fuck my brother." Dean did not know why he was telling her this, but he felt like he was going to implode if he didn't talk to somebody and Sam wasn't the person he could tell this stuff too.

"So what was it?" She asked

"I had a girlfriend in high school it was actually one my dad's friend's kids. She was nice and everything that was till she said I was insane. She told me that I should think about going out in the woods and blowing my brains out. After that day I never talked to her again and for about two months the only person I talked too was my brother." he said

"What ever happened to her?" Ricki asked

"She left went to live with her cousins. She got into this private school so she left. Don't know what happened I just stopped liking people like her."

"You ever think about killin' yourself?" She asked.

"No, that was the one thing I'd never do. I can't leave my little brother here alone, he'd kill himself too and I couldn't live with that. Just knowing that if I did he'd follow my lead still scares me. He's my world in away that I'll never understand." Dean said. "I don't know why I'm telling you this stuff I don't even know you." He said laying back.

"Maybe you know who I am and just think you can tell me things." She said lying back too. "I'm like you, I like the night, it's my hide out it lets me be me. The moon is my world the stars shine in my eyes and tell me that the sun won't be up for hours." She said leaning over. "I can make you forget everything if you'd let me, Dean."

"Ricki, what makes you think I'd let you near me. I got half mind to kill you right now, I'm not stupid." He said looking at her. "I know you're a vamp." He said

"How'd you know?" she asked

"I'm a hunter or rather I was a hunter." He said.

"What made you give it up?" she asked

"My brother, I want him to know that I'm not going anywhere and when I hunt I get cocky and do something reckless and get myself into some trouble with my mouth." He said.

Ricki sat up looking at him she just wanted once to see what would happen if she did something. She'd always been the good vamp after all getting born into a vamp and still having your soul isn't the best life. "Dean, why don't you try something?" She said. "I'm going to prove to you some how that you're not as messed up as you think you are." She said

"I told you I'm with somebody." Dean told her.

"Guess what, I don't give a shit." She said straddling him.

"I do and I'm telling you get the hell off or I will…" Dean was cut off she kissed him.

_'I'm so fucking screwed, where in the hell is the damn stake?' he thought reaching for it, but he couldn't find it anywhere. 'Shit where the hell is it?'_

"You looking for this, I'm not stupid, Dean I knew once you knew what I'd do you'd try and kill me so I took it."

"Then I suggest you get the hell out of here before I…"

"You're not going to do anything because if I scream I got at least six vamps that'll be here in less than five seconds. So I suggest you lay there or maybe try to enjoy this."

Dean grabbed her and flipped her on her back pinning her down and covering her mouth. "I don't think so, bitch. I said I'm takin' so get it through your head." He said.

Ricki vamped out throwing him off her and into a tree. Dean hit the tree behind him with a hit that he knew had left him with a concussion and more than likely he would pass out soon. That he knew wasn't an option. Who knew what Ricki would do if he did. "You're not going to last long in a fight with me Dean so count your losses and just give in cause I get what I want." Ricki told him and with lighting speed she was beside him shoving back against the tree. "You're mine Dean, just think this pay back for what your dad did to my family." She said before biting into his neck.

Dean knew he was screwed now he tried pulling her away, but the concussion and the blood loss was against him. He couldn't resist, but close his 

eyes, but before he did he saw somebody come up behind Ricki. He just hoped it wasn't another vamp as he loss concisionsness.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different. Sorry took so long to update I got this week off and am taking advantage of it. Thanks for the reviews. I'm posting an authors note next I need the readers advice again on what to do next.

John knew he had to go and find Dean he'd messed up and he now knew that Sam hadn't found him other wise he would called or something. He grabbed few weapons and took off on foot telling his wife he'd be back later. Bobby went with him for safe measures lately the town had started adding vamps three by three. The latest had been a friend of theirs and they were going to stop them one way or another. "You take west I'll take east." John said.

"I'll check the place they used to stay first." Bobby said. "Just be careful, John. Ricki's not going to be easy to kill she's already pissed at us that we took out her family." He told his friend.

"I know I just hope she doesn't take the revenge out on my boys. They didn't do shit to her." He said before they split.

Bobby cut through the fields and reached the house before too long he looked inside finding Sam asleep. He knocked on the door. "Sam I need your help, you seen Dean?" he asked

"No, what's up?" he asked

"Just stay here and less it's Dean, your dad or me do not open this door, Sam."

"Let me come with you." He said

"No, this isn't your fight, it's me and your dad's." he said. "Dean and you got out, unlike your dad I'm glad you did, this isn't a life for you two."

"Thanks Bobby, just find Dean." he said

"I will oh and if you see Ricki avoid her at all cost Sam, she's a vamp now."

"Okay I will." He said shutting the door back and putting the bolt lock on before going back to the leaving room, but not back to sleep.

Bobby took off up the driveway and he heard a loud crash and when he looked through the trees he saw Ricki with somebody and he knew it wasn't another vamp. He went around the trees, came up behind her, and almost froze when he saw who she had. "Dean." he said before taking out his stake.

Ricki let Dean drop and turned around to face Bobby. "Think you can kill me, you can't." she said before she started back away. "I'll be back Singer and this time I'm coming for John." She said. "This is just a warning for you both, I will kill them." She said disappearing into the trees.

Bobby didn't wait he went to Dean inspecting the wound. It was bad, but it hadn't hit the artery. He picked him up slowly and made his way back to the house 

stopping couple times. He wasn't who he used to be and Dean wasn't as young as he once was either. "Sam open up." he said.

Sam opened the door when he heard Bobby. "Oh god what happened?"

"Ricki, she got the drop on him I think. I don't know why he didn't have any weapons with him."

"He always has a stake and a knife." Sam said. "It looks bad."

"Get the first aid kit." Bobby told him getting Dean's jacket and shirt off. The wound was still bleeding he was having second thoughts about the artery theory. "Sam hurry up with the kit." He said

"Here." He said handing it to him. "What happened, why didn't he know Bobby?"

"She's got a soul, but apparently that doesn't matter to her. She was always insane as a human so guess it doesn't help now either." he told him as he started cleaning the wound. It took another five minutes for the blood completely stopped coming out and Bobby covered the wound and helped Sam take him to the bedroom. "Let him sleep it off, Sam. I think he'll feel better in the morning. When he wakes up give him some pain killers. I'll be back in the morning I gotta go find her before she gets your dad." Bobby said. "Sam, don't let Dean start hunting again. No matter how much your dad tries to get him to. It'll only lead to disaster again and you two had enough of that." He told him before leaving again.

Dean woke up when the sun came up shining into their room. His head was killing him and the sun hurt his eyes from the headache he still had. The last thing he remembered was seeing somebody behind Ricki before he passed out. He sat up finding Sam waking up beside him. "You're awake." Sam almost yelled.

"Don't yell, my heads killing me here." Dean said.

"Sorry, I thought you were dead for awhile, Bobby should be here in few hours. He's the one that got you away from Ricki." He said

"I thought he was another vamp at first." Dean said. "I'm going take a shower then find some food."

"I don't think we got anything Dean."

"I forgot where we are." Dean told him.

"I'll go to the house and get something." Sam told him.

"Go to a store." He said taking his clothes off. Sam stopped his search for the keys he had with him when Dean pulled his jeans off. He wanted him, but Dean wasn't back to normal again so no way was he going to jump him now. "What you looking at?" Dean asked

"The man that I love." Sam said giving him a kiss. "You feel better I'm going show you how much I love you." He said.

Dean grabbed the keys that Sam had picked up and put them on the nightstand. "I'm feeling fine and I think that I can manage."

"Bottom or top?" Sam asked as Dean pulled his shirt off throwing it on the floor.

"Don't care." Dean said before Sam pushed them towards the bed. "Sammy oh shit." Dean said when they hit the bed falling back on it.

Sam didn't waste time he got on top kissing Dean till they needed air. "I want you." He said "I thought you were going to die on me." He added making a trail of kisses down Dean's torso. Nipping and biting his way down to his aching cock that was already for him. He took him into his mouth and sucked hard just like he knew he liked making him moan. Dean held him to him as he continued his sweet torture. Sam pulled back looking at his lover with a smile. His eyes were closed, head back biting his lip trying not to let go completely yet. Sam went up to him pinning his arms down and kissing him. "Let go." He said before going back down to finish.

Sam was about to take him back in when somebody opened the door to the house. He knew it was probably Bobby so he didn't stop what he was doing. Their friend could wait right now they needed this. "Sam, don't stop." He heard Dean saying and he started back up taking him back down far as he could go and sucked, he was deep-throating him now when the bedroom door opened.

"Fucking hell." Sam heard and this time he knew it wasn't Dean, it was their mom. Dean was too far gone to hear anything and came yelling Sam's name at that moment too. Sam couldn't decide what to do so he finished what he'd started before saying anything to her. Luckily she'd left the room instead of waiting.

"Sorry, didn't know you'd be here." He said.

"I came to check on you two. I thought you were still sleeping."

"He woke me up." Sam said.

"I noticed, that's not why I came here though, is he okay?" she asked

"Yeah, he'll be out here in a few minutes." Sam told her.

"Sam where'd you go?" Dean asked coming out the room.

"Mom showed up." he said. "I'm going to get us breakfast, I'll be back soon." He said giving him a quick kiss, but Dean grabbed him before he could pull away.

"You owe me." He whispered. "Tonight you're mine, baby boy." He didn't care that their mom was standing there he let his hand slide lower before Sam grabbed it. He was the one not comfortable in front of others doing things especially their mom.

"I'll stay till he gets back." Mary said

"I'm fine mom." Dean said when Sam left. "She got the upper hand that's it want happen again." He told her.

"No it want, because you aren't coming back here again." She said.

"What?" Dean asked shocked. "I can't do that mom."

"Yes you will, you're going to leave Christmas night and you're not coming back here. I can't have my sons dying in this battle too. I'm trying here Dean, I don't want you to go, but I can't have you stay and get hurt again. I will not lose you and Sam. I already lost your dad to this stuff long time ago, he's to obsessed with it to care who gets in the line of fire." She told him. "When you leave don't come back, that's not a choice either you're leaving and not coming back here. Sam and you got your own life now, I'll visit you when Bobby does, but I don't want you two coming back here." She said again. "That's an order Dean, that's your last order too, you take Sam and leave."

"Mom I'm not leaving you, I can't that's why it was so hard to leave the first time."

"I'm giving you freedom Dean, you're taking it, you're going to leave with Sam and not come back. Ricki wants you dead, Dean."

Dean stopped what he was about to say. "What?"

"She's out for revenge; Dean that's why she went after you baby, Bobby and your dad with couple other hunters went after her family and killed them. Now she's coming after them. You are the next on the list Dean." she told him.

"Mom, she lives in LA so she'll come after me there too." He said.

"No she want, because after tomorrow night she want be alive." Mary said.

"NO." Dean yelled. "Mom you're not doing anything stupid, I know that look dad trained you just like us." he said. "I'm not leaving when you're…"

"Dean, I changed my mind you're leaving today." She said. "I want have you here putting yourselves in danger."

"I'm not leaving, mom, screw college, I'm not leaving when I know that…"

"Yes you are and when Sam leaves tonight you'd better be with him." She said. "Because if you are not then god help you." She told him before she walked out the door as Sam came back in. "The cars out side." She said.

Dean couldn't believe what he was thinking, after all the time he spent trying to get out he was thinking about coming back. "Sam you're leaving tonight." He said.

"What the hell you talking about, I'm not leaving?" he said

"Yeah you are, you're going back to college and I'm staying here." He said.

"No I am not, I'm not going without you and you're not staying here." Sam said.

"I'm not arguing with you, Sammy you're leaving tonight." He said again.

"If you stay then… then this is…" Sam didn't want to say it.

"What Sam what is this if I stay?" Dean asked

"It's over between us." Sam said.

"Fine then it's over, but you're leaving and I'm staying that's just a fact." Dean told him. "I'm not letting our family be killed because of some bitch." Dean told him.

"Then it's over." Sam told him.

"It's over then." Dean said turning his back to his brother, his lover, the one person he couldn't live without. It was killing him on the inside at the moment, but he couldn't let Sam know.

"You're not serious." Sam asked letting his emotions show.

"Yes I'm serious Sam, now get your shit and leave and you'd better be on that bus back to Stanford by tonight." He said not turning around he couldn't if he did he'd break.

"I love you Dean." Sam said. "I want let…"

"I Told you to get out." Dean said throwing the alarm clock at the wall. He couldn't look at Sam he didn't want this all he wanted was to protected his family and if that meant sending Sam packing and maybe once this was over going back and begging forgiveness then he'd do it on his hands and knees.

"You make me leave Dean, when you do come back; I'm not taking you back." Sam said. "I want keep doing this it's either me or hunting." Sam said.

"You can't give me that choice." Dean said finally turning around.

"Yes I am it's an ultimatum Dean you choice it's either hunting or us; you can't have both anymore and I'm making you choice me or that shit?" Sam asked. "You got till seven to decide because that's when I'm leaving. You got exactly thirteen hours to decide; when I leave it's over for good." Sam told him before he walked out the bedroom then the house. Once he got outside he finally broke down sliding down the door Sam cried. Dean stood there he was too broken at the moment to feel anything Sam had just pretty much ended it with them and he had nothing now. Dean grabbed his coat, keys, and went outside ignoring Sam who was still there as he took off in the Impala.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own if I did then a lot of things would be different. Sorry took so long to update I got this week off and am taking advantage of it. Thanks for the reviews. I'm posting an authors note next I need the readers advice again on what to do next.

Dean drove till he reached his parents' house and went to the garage where he knew his dad was. "Tonight, that's it after tonight I'm done forever." He said. "I am not going to let you get this family killed and I'm not leaving Sam alone either, you got tonight then I'm gone." Dean said.

"Dean, it is going take a lot more than one night to take them down." John said. "I need your help son and I can't do this by myself and with Bobby's help I'm still not on the upper hand." He told him.

"Dad I cannot lose him and he's leaving tonight when he does its over." Dean said. "I can convince mom to talk to him stay one more day, but after tonight I'm gone one way or another."

"You think that's it that you can walk away and these things want be here?" John asked "Because this is going to be here Dean and the next time you come back and decide to make a stand for yourself instead of being lead around like a dog on a leash by your brother it'll be too late."

"I'm not being lead around like a dog on a leash dad, I am my own person and you should know that. I got into Stanford five years ago before Sam ever applied you just hid the letters from me. Mom finally told me the truth, you took them and fucking burned them so I wouldn't leave. It want work this time, dad. I'm my own person."

"You leave then don't you dare come back." John said. "You walk out that door don't you dare come back this time. I don't need you anymore." He said. "I don't need a soldier that don't know when to shut-up and do what he's told so just leave."

"I'm not a fucking soldier dad I'm not your damn soldier never have been really I just took your orders so you'd stay off my back. Well I want anymore I'm done once I take care Ricki I'm gone for good and don't you dare ever ask me for another fucking thing because I want be there." Dean said.

John grabbed him slamming him against the door. "Then leave if you want to so bad." He said. "But you're not welcome back here after you do. So don't you dare call or come here anymore, you haven't been my son in over a year so why should I count on you now?" he asked before letting Dean go. "Get the hell out." He yelled pushing Dean out the door.

"FUCK YOU." Dean yelled. "Fuck you, I'm not going to let you tell me what to do anymore, you might be the man sired me, but you stopped being my dad the night mom almost died. I don't have a dad anymore, all I got is a drill 

sergeant and I don't need one." Dean said. "Once Ricki's dead, I'm gone." He said walking out the garage.

"Why wait go back to your brother and leave we don't want you here." John said. Bobby choice that moment to come out the house he'd heard the yelling and decided to find out what was going on.

"You're a selfish son of a bitch you know that, first mom tells me to leave, then Sam, now you, I got nobody left might as well have let Ricki finish me off." Dean said. "When did you stop caring about me dad?" he asked

"The day you went to college." John said. "You left this family and all it's problems so don't think you can come back here and fix them in one night." He said.

"That's enough." Bobby said to John. "You don't mean that." He said.

"Yes I do, he left, and he shouldn't have come back here. So don't let the door hit you on the way out town." John said before walking away. "You're not my son anymore." He added.

Bobby grabbed Dean before he could take off after his dad. "Let him go, he doesn't mean it Dean; he's just angry right now, he needs somebody to take it out on and you're the one here." He told him. "Since you two left all he's done is say how much he was proud off you that you finally got what you wanted."

"Apparently he's not proud enough." Dean said. "I'm not leaving till Ricki's dead, even if that means I lose Sam for good." He said

"Dean look at me, you might think they don't care, but they do and so do I. Go and talk to him again."

"I can't." Dean said pulling away. "When morning comes Ricki will be dead, Sam will be gone and we'll be over, and this hunter will done, who knows might even be dead." He said going in the house he got his stuff and then took off in the car again. He had exactly twelve hours till sunset.

Bobby wasn't letting the last thing Dean said happen no way would he let another person he loved die. He went towards the garage he had to talk some since into John Winchester even if that meant knocking some since into him, he did it once he'd do it again if that meant that everybody stayed alive, except the vampires, that was.

Dean looked at his watch it was five-thirty and the sun would be down in exactly hour and half maybe sooner. He had gotten the weapons packed in his car made sure they were clean and ready to go. All he thought he had left was in that car and he wasn't going down without a fight if he had to die so be it, but he wasn't letting Ricki win, not this time. Dean stopped backing his duffle when somebody knocked on the door. He opened it finding Sam there.

"Don't do this." Sam said. "Don't you dare go after her; she's stronger than you. You haven't trained in along time she'll kill you and I can't do this without you Dean." Sam said.

"That your last ditch effort to stop me because I've already made my choice Sam. Soon as she's dead I'm gone so you don't have worry about me getting back into hunting. This is my last hunt." He added.

"You go throw with this and…" Sam started.

"I don't want to hear this shit again Sam I'm tired and I can't do this anymore. I can't be normal when I know that Ricki's here trying to kill our family. So excuse me if I give a shit, after she's in the ground I'm going back to college. Don't worry I'm not throwing that away." He said.

"You're not coming back there though." Sam told him. "You do this then don't you dare come back and try to make this right again because guess what it want be okay anymore." Sam said. "You can't fight with me, go hunt and come back to me saying sorry not anymore, I'm tired of being their to pick you up again. I can't be that person anymore. All I can be is either your brother who you don't talk to anymore or your lover, but I want be both anymore. After tonight if you don't leave with me then we're done for good. I can move on Dean, but can you?" he asked

"Don't you dare do this to me?" Dean said. "Don't make me choice Sammy, please don't make me choice. I can't choice I love you and I can't let you go."

"Make the choice Dean, hunting or our love." He said before he turned away. Dean grabbed him and kissed him hoping that he wouldn't go. When he pulled away Sam left not saying a word.

Dean sat down he had to decide and he didn't know what to do now; he was stuck at a crossroads and he couldn't choice, but who could he ask. He picked his cell phone and dialed the first number he thought of hoping they were home. "Hello, Harvelle's Roadhouse." The person answered.

"Jo, that you?" Dean asked

"Well Dean Winchester thought I'd never hear from you again. What you doing?" she asked

"I need some advice and since you're the female version of me pretty much I thought I'd ask you." He said.

"Shot." She said

"Sam said its hunting or him." Dean said. "But Ricki, this vamp is coming after our family tonight, Jo I don't know what to do. I love him, but I can't turn my back on them either." he said.

"You know what to do Dean."

"Fight her then find Sam."

"No." Jo told him. "It's hiding option three. Go to her now, take her out then go get Sam back don't tell him that you killed her." Jo said.

Dean said thanks and took off out the door. He had exactly an hour till sunset now.

Sam watched as Dean left and he thought that Dean had choice hunting over them. He waited till the car disappeared before he went back to the house. He got there finding his dad leaving, but he didn't see Bobby with him though. Moreover, the sun the sun was setting. Neither of them knew that Dean was already at the nest. Ricki watched as Dean walked in she knew that he hadn't came here for her either. "Looks like you're alone, Ricki." He said. "You know you talk big, but you're just a fucking girl." He told her.

"The others are here they're just hiding waiting on your dad." She said walking backwards towards the second exit. "You're not leaving here alive Dean." she told him.

"No you're not." Dean said with his cocky smile widening as he saw Bobby at the other entrance right behind Ricki.

"I think you're the one that's dead." Bobby told her sending the stake through her heart.

Dean smiled as she turned to dust, but that's when it went to hell. The fight started when the other vamps came out their hiding places hearing Ricki scream. John showed up five minutes after that the fight in full swing. Dean was fighting three vamps, Bobby had four at his back, and now three more were coming at him.

"We need back up." John said before taking out one of the vamps.

"Thought you'd never ask." Sam said coming up behind him. "Got in the house when I realized I couldn't let you do this alone. Dean gets himself killed before he knows better." Sam added taking the machete from his dad.

When it was over John looked around trying to find Dean, but he was no where to be found. "Where'd he go?" he asked looking to Sam then Bobby.

"He's gone." Sam said before he too left.

John knew he had to find Dean he hadn't meant anything he'd said to him. After Bobby reminding him of why he was really mad he'd tried to call Dean, but the line was busy.

Dean had went outside and sat down at the creek as he pulled the knife out his ribs. The last vamp he'd staked at got the upper hand first shoving it into him, but he still killed it. He took his shirt off and moved down till he was completely sitting in the water. It was up to his wounded side and it burned as the water beside him turned red from his blood. He laid back and held his breath putting his head under the water. He finally let the tears come really thinking about what he was loosing he wasn't sure when he had given up on everything, but he was freezing not just because the snow was starting to fall around him, but on the inside too. He 

couldn't feel anything at the moment and he felt like he was dying. If he was stronger he'd get up, but hew wasn't he didn't want to move, but he had too so he slowly turned over taking air with relief. He'd made the worst mistake ever and now he had to go back to Stanford and live with that mistake. He refused to give his life up just because he wasn't with Sam because he knew that some how he'd be back with Sam soon. He'd do everything he could to get him back, but maybe for few weeks they needed some time apart.

Dean still laid there in the creek as the snow fell on him. He'd eventually get up and move on, but now he just needed to feel nothing and this was the way he did that laying in the freezing water as the freezing, now sleet fell, making him colder. The tears fell, but he told him self that it was just the water from the creek, he wouldn't break.

Sam decided to take his mom up on her offer of taking him back to Stanford in the morning since she was going to take Amber somewhere too. He was hoping that Dean would show up, but as the sun rose he knew that it was truly over. He just prayed that Dean would come back, maybe some time would do them some good then he'd try his hardest to get Dean back. He couldn't live without him, and he wouldn't either even if that meant they were just brothers for a while again.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Sorry it has taken so long again. Here's the next chapter I couldn't keep them apart too long. Next chapter will be the make up.

Dean had made up his mind on what he was going to do after everything had went down and now it was time to go back and pick up the pieces. He looked at the time and he knew that Sam would be there. He went in and sure enough Sam was standing in their kitchen.

Sam just looked at him he wanted so badly just to go to Dean and kiss him and say that everything was fine and he didn't mean any of what he'd said, but he had. Sam had meant every word of it, but he wanted Dean back so badly even if he had to tell him that he was sorry.

"I'm not staying." Dean finally said. "Friend of dad's said I could crash at his place for a while. I'll be out your way in twenty." Dean told him going to their room.

Sam followed him he wanted to tell him how he felt. "Dean I was wrong."

"No you weren't you told me to choice and I screwed up. I'll stay there for a while then when enough times passed then maybe we can you know." He said.

Sam watched him as he packed few things he couldn't let Dean leave he wanted him and he wasn't letting him go. "You're not leaving okay. I might be pissed right now, but I'm not letting you walk out that door Dean. I can share a bed with you and not touch you."

"I can't don't you get it Sam this isn't about your needs. I fucking need you and I needed your support then, but all you would do is tell me I had to choose so I'm telling you know I've made my choice for the time being I'm staying there." Dean told him

"No you're not." Sam almost yelled at him stopping him from going out the door. "You're not leaving me." He said. "I'm sorry I was an asshole, but I'm pleading with you not to leave Dean." he said.

"I'm sorry too, Sammy, but I gotta go." Dean told him.

Sam didn't want him to go, but he knew that if Dean walked out then it was done, it was over. "I love you." He said.

"You too, little brother." Dean said and that cut Sam deeper than he'd ever know.

It had been two weeks since Dean had left his and Sam's place. Dean had changed his major and started working on the weekends now since it was over. He 

was putting all his energy in his work and classes instead of thinking about how badly he'd messed up the one good thing he had going in his life.

"Hi, it's Dean, right?" one the other guys asked coming over to where he was sitting outside.

"Yeah, but I kind of want to be alone." Dean said.

"Sure, I'll come back later." The guy said walking away.

Dean went to the car and sat inside the it till his break was over. He pulled out the box he had in the glove box and looked at it. "I miss you." He said looking at the picture of him and Sam. "Guess I screwed it up." he said to himself before he put it back and went back to work.

Sam was too busy studying to think about everything that had happened the previous month and two weeks earlier. It was chili outside today and he had gone outside to try and get some more work done. He'd signed up for a psych class before the break and was trying to get most of the work he had to do before class done. They were supposed to study in a group the only problem was Dean was in the class and he'd avoided the group he'd been in because that was Dean's group too. After the third chapter of was finished he went back to his room grabbing his book bag and went to his math class. He was just glad that Dean wasn't it it too.

Sam and Dean had been avoiding each other for so long no it had been exactly a month since they had talked to each other and neither one knew that they wasn't going to be able to not talk any more not after this night. Dean had went to a bar it wasn't really crowded so he went to the back booths after he got himself a beer. He sat down and watched the door he hoped that somebody would come in that he knew, but that was the thing he knew nobody here besides the guy he was staying with and maybe his boss. He didn't have anybody to talk to though and that was what was hurting him the most. He looked up and saw one Sam's friends come in followed by Sam. There was no other exit he could use that wouldn't get him spotted so he went to the pool tables hoping to get few bucks out of tonight.

Sam told them that he didn't want to celebrate, but he'd just passed his mid-term for one his law classes that had been tough. Once his friends went to the bar he went to the back he wasn't that great at pool, but he was going to play tonight he needed to. Sam couldn't help, but watch the guy that was leaning over the pool table. "You look good." He heard himself say. "Shit I say that out loud?" he asked before Dean turned around.

"Still checking my ass out, little brother?" he asked

"Dean, what the hell are you doing here?" Sam asked him.

"I came here to play pool, but I guess I'm getting out here." He said.

"No, we're going to talk." Sam said and pulled Dean by the arm towards the back. "I've had it okay, I refuse to live without my brother anymore and I want the man I love back." Sam said.

"Then what the hell are you going to do about it?" Dean asked him.

"I'm going to fuck you in that bathroom." Sam informed him pushin him to the bathroom.

Dean moved away from him and went to the back door that he didn't know about. "Screw the bathroom." He said pulling Sam with him.

Sam barely had time to unlock his door before Dean had him against the wall. He knew Dean was a little drunk, but he didn't care all he wanted was to feel safe in his lovers arms once again. "I love you." Sam said.

Dean looked at him "Shut up and get on the bed." He told him. "Oh and Sammy, I love you too." He added.

"Are we good?" Sam asked him.

"Ask me again in the morning?" Dean told him as he found his lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I was struggling with some things. In addition, ****Beccawestlifeaddict****was my beta on this and I am thankful for her help. Without her this would not be as good as it is. The sex scene is all hers. I tried, but hers sounded a lot better than mine did. Hope you enjoy and as usual I do not own. :D**

Dean woke up the next morning to find himself lying in Sam's arms he smiled. He couldn't help but be thankful that they had finally made up, or at least were on the path of putting things back together. He got up and went to _he got up to make breakfast, knowing better than to wait for Sam to do it._ He was almost done when Sam joined him, smiling tiredly "Morning." Dean said with a smile as Sam sat down on a stool. "Here's your coffee." Dean said remembering how Sam took it and added the right amount of cream and sugar.

"M'rning." Sam replied, still half asleep. "It's too early for anyone to be awake, why are you up?" he asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm used to getting up this early now, still not awake though. I have to work at seven thirty and I wanted food before I left." Dean set Sam's plate beside him, his brother suddenly much livelier as he saw the breakfast Dean had prepared

"So, here's the unanswered question; are we okay?" Sam asked, watching Dean carefully. Dean hesitated, pushing his food around the plate before he answered

"It might take some time till we're back to completely okay. But I think for now we're back to being brothers." Sam swallowed quickly, drawing an amused look from Dean "With the sex benefits." He added before his brother could say anything. Sam smiled contentedly, suddenly enjoying his food a lot more

"Thanks for the breakfast." He said as they finished. "It was great; you've gotten better at cooking and everything." Dean resisted the temptation to retort that one of them had to be able to cook or else they'd starve

He looked up to find Sam looking at him as though working up the nerve to say something. "What?" He asked, saving him the trouble.

"I want you to move back in."

The sentence hung between them, both worried what the other was going to say

"I gotta get ready for work." Dean said, Sam's heart sinking at his brother's avoidance of the question he'd spent most of the night trying to figure out how to ask. "Dean-"

"I want to move back in too." He wondered how one look at Sam's puppy eyes could have him doing whatever his brother wanted. Not that he didn't want that as well, quite the contrary.

He couldn't help smile as Sam's face lit up. "That's…that's great! Well, I have an early class in half hour so I better go get ready." Dean shook his head as Sam left the kitchen looking as though he'd recently had a great weight lifted off his shoulders.

Sam smiled as he showered, remembering the night before.

He and Dean had made up, giving him a welcome understanding of why make-up sex is always better.

Clothes lay forgotten on the floor as they fell onto the bed, lips brushing in chaste kisses, neither doing anything to break the contact. Dean's lips were soft against his, the kiss tinged with a tenderness Sam had taken for granted until he didn't have it anymore. Reaching under the pillow, he brought out the lube, feeling Dean's smile against his mouth. The lube was cold but the gentleness with which they worked made it bearable. The pace was slow, both of them wanting something they could remember, something meaningful, something _real._

Sam closed his eyes as he remembered everything. He just hoped that nothing else went wrong any time soon. Too much had gone wrong already.

Dean had gone back to his dad's friends' place to get some clothes. He then took off to work once he'd showered. He was so glad that him and Sam were back to being brothers. It might take a while, but he knew they'd get their relationship back also. He got to work ten minutes before he was supposed to, using the extra time to call Sam. "Hey, see you're out the shower." He said when Sam answered.

"Yeah, I was just heading out the door." Sam told him grabbing his backpack. "I was wondering…do you want to meet me after class?"

"When's your last one?"

"I get off at twelve, then have two classes back to back. My last one's at six. I had to take an extra English class this semester and that was the only time I could get it."

"Okay. I have to work till seven, so I'll meet you at the apartment." Dean said.

"How about I come there?" Sam offered.

"I have to stop and get something before I can get there so it wouldn't work." Dean told him.

"Oh, well call me when you have your first break. I should be out class at ten."

"First break's at nine-thirty, but I'll take it ten today."

"Sounds good. If I don't pick up leave a voice mail. I might be getting my paper back today and I'll have to talk to the teacher." Sam said.

"That'll work." Dean told him. "I have to go to work. I'll call you then.""Okay, bye Dean." Sam said walking into his class.

"Talk to ya later little brother." Dean said hanging up.


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up. I was struggling with some things. In addition, ****Beccawestlifeaddict****was my beta on this and I am thankful for her help. **

**AN 2: I know nothing about Calculus so I couldn't' exactly say what Sam was explaining to Dean. I know it's short, but I wanted to try and get this out. **

Dean got off work and went to class as usual, but today he stopped by the library, where he hoped to find Sam. After searching the first floor, he eventually found him on the second. "Hey Sammy." he said sitting down and handing Sam a coffee. "Thought you might want this." Sam took the proffered coffee, smiling gratefully. "So I was thinking…" Sam tried not to look apprehensive; Dean _thinking_ never was a good sign "…I got thirty minutes before class and I couldn't figure out my math last night…" Dean grinned at the relieved look on his brother's face. "…So was wondering if you could help me out, little brother?" he asked.

"No problem hand it over." Sam said as he put away his own math homework. Dean tried not to look pathetically grateful as he handed Sam his work. "Okay let's see what you have done so far." Sam said, looking over Dean's work. His frown deepened as he looked further down the page. Dean had to force himself not to laugh, knowing Sam would probably refuse to help him if he teased him. "That can't be right, let me see your book." Dean gave it to him and he flipped open the page. "Okay here's the mistake." Sam said, Dean leaning in closer to see as Sam explained it to him. "You only got these two mixed up, but that was enough to totally screw this to hell." Sam told him.

"What would I do without my little brother's help?" Dean asked as he fixed the problem like Sam had showed him.

"I don't know, but I know I'd rather not find out again." Sam said, laughing as Dean struggled with whether he should be amused or offended.

"Okay moving on from the awkwardness, think you could look at my other homework for English too? I know it's right…or at least, I _think _it is."

"Yeah hand it over. You know I'll always look over it for you." Sam told him. Dean looked so grateful he couldn't help but add; "Someone has to make sure you don't make a complete mess of it." Dean hit him. Hard.

Once Sam had finished, he booted up his labtop, fixed the corrections on the original fill, then went to print it. He came back and found Dean looking at something. He went behind him and saw that Dean was looking at the latest 

playboy. Sam couldn't help, but laugh. "Reading the articles again?" he asked sitting down.

"Hey, I might love you, but guess what; I am a flesh and blood male." Dean told him as though it was news to Sam.

"You'll never change Dean, and I like that about you." Sam told him. "Hand over the mag." Dean smirked but handed it over. "Don't need you looking at that during class again." Dean frowned. "What, you don't trust me? Wait, don't answer that."

"Since I worked over time last weekend, I don't have to work this afternoon…so I thought we could rent some movies and make it a horror movie marathon tonight. After all it is the weekend starting tonight." Dean said, eyeing Sam hopefully.

"Guess you're right." Sam said. "I have to finish my English paper first though, then I'll watch them with you. Oh, and I almost forgot to tell you, Bobby's on a hunt out here and said he was stopping by when he was done. He wanted to see us so I told him that you'd be at the place. He was happy to know that we are back to normal." Sam told him.

Dean smiled. Bobby had always been like a second dad to him and Sam growing up. "He was the reason I came back." Dean said

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"I was going to quit. When I left the battle that night I went to the creek and laid down in it. I lay there until Bobby found me. Sam I didn't want to get up…I didn't want to come back here. I had laid it out I was going to drop out and move back home, but he made me get myself together and come back here. Said I'd done too much to just throw it away, said he'd throttle me if I tried so I got my stuff and came back here." Dean's voice was close to breaking, eyes cast downward away from Sam.

"Why did you not want to come back?" Sam asked, swallowing hard.

"Well not only have I screwed our relationship up, but I screwed our friendship up, and our bond as brothers." Dean replied. "I spent the last few months being as some people call it, 'Out of Character'." He laughed bitterly. I waited for you to call…I tried calling, I wanted to talk to my brother again."

Sam looked at him, swallowing, and then spoke himself. "Dean, I tried to call too." He said. "I wanted you back in my life even if it meant just being brothers."

"I think that we're doing good now." Dean told him "I'll try my damndest not to screw things up again. What I said before still stands; I'm done hunting. I can't hunt knowing that it's hurting my brother." Dean smiled weakly. "With that said; I declare chick flick over and we move on and go to class. I can't be late today." He said grabbing his stuff and they left.

"Hey Dean, make sure you get Halloween and Hell Raiser." Sam told him, with a grin.

"You got it, little brother." Dean replied and gave Sam a quick kiss before they parted ways.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: Thank you so much BeccaWestLifeAddict for the betaing, You are a life savor. :D I do not own them only borrowing them, but I wish I could have been there with them watching the movies. R&R**

Dean hadn't expected to be slammed with a bucket load of homework, but when he left his classes that afternoon he had four things to do for his English class the following Monday, and three for his math, not including his other three classes. "Just great." He groaned as he left, going to get few things from where he'd been staying and taken it back to Sam's which was actually now his and Sam's again. That made him happy to call it theirs again.

Once the time rolled around for Sam to get there he was a no show. Dean called his cell. "Hey where are you little brother?" he asked sitting down in front of the TV.

"Sorry, I'm late I know, I had to go and find some books at the college library. I got some stuff due Tuesday. I'll be there in ten, you get the movies?"

"Yeah, I also got a girl on girl move for us, thought we could act it out later, since after all, you are a girl, Samantha Francine." Dean said as he smiled waiting for Sam's response.

"Fuck you jerk, I was born a guy not a flipping girl." Sam said as he left the library.

"Sure you were, and why did mom and dad tell me that they thought you were supposed to be one? They only had to drop the 'antha' on your name. Frances is already a girly name." Dean said, taunting his brother.

"When I get there you are going to get hit. And hard." Sam said.

"What ever you say, bitch." Dean told him, about to hang up.

"Jerk." He heard Sam say.

"I'll give you ten then I'm starting without you on the movies, oh wait stop and get some pizza for us and I'll add time."

"Call it in shorty, cause I'm not stopping." Sam said.

"Godzilla." Dean said before hanging up and calling in two pizzas. He'd forgotten to eat lunch and supper so he could eat a whole one and then some. "Yeah I'd like two supreme pizzas with everything except olives and anchovies on them." Dean said and proceeded to give the address.

Sam got there as the pizza guy was leaving. It had been a lot of traffic for some reason; then again it was only seven-thirty. "What not waiting for me?" Sam asked as he saw Dean diving head first into one the pizza boxes.

"I'm starving okay, I got my ass killed by a pop quiz, had to take out an entire trans today, and I forgot lunch and supper." He told Sam as he grabbed two more slices out the first box.

"Why don't you just take the whole box with you? I also got us ice cream." Sam told him.

"You get my favorite or do I have to mix it with beer again?" Dean asked

"Dean the last time you mixed ice cream in your beer it didn't go to well." Sam told him. "As I recall you had a killer hangover and mom grounded your ass for a month."

"It wasn't my fault that I thought the beer was beer and not the beer being whiskey." Dean said. "I remember that too. Dad made me run three miles every afternoon for a month too." Dean said sitting down.

"I also got the beer." Sam said putting it in the refrigerator to get cold. "And yeah I got your favorite ice cream." He said throwing Dean the tub of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough.

"Thank god." Dean said catching it and the spoon that was thrown next.

Sam got his stuff and sat on the floor beside Dean with his own pizza box. "Shit we forgot to put the movie in," he said getting back up and doing so. "Texas Chainsaw Massacre? Are you kidding me?" Sam groaned, but put it in anyway.

"Don't worry afterwards it's Halloween then Hell Raiser." Dean told him. "I picked up all the Hell Raiser movies so you know." He added as he opened a beer and poured it into the glass that Sam had brought over. "One or two case?" he asked

"Six pack; three each don't need you drunk again." Sam told him.

They sat and watched the movies, laughing at parts they thought were funny, even though they were scary to most people.

"Flame thrower." Dean said when Hell Raiser started.

"No, silver bullet to the head." Sam told him.

"Chop off his head and feed it to a werewolf." Dean said about Michael Myers.

"Silver bullet to the heart." Sam said.

"What the hell is with the silver bullets dude? You got a thing for them?" Dean asked

"No, but you got one for guns." Sam told him.

"Screw you." Dean said throwing an onion at Sam.

"That's it, it's on." Sam told him getting up and tackling Dean to the floor. They had been throwing pieces of the pizza back and forth for almost an hour now. Dean had moved onto the couch with Sam sitting between his feet.

Dean hit the floor hard, but rolled Sam on the top putting the other half the onion in his mouth. "Eat onion." He said laughing at Sam.

"You're dead." Sam told him as they wrestled on the floor till neither of them could move anymore. "I'm so fucking tired." Sam said from his spot beside the couch.

Dean was on the other side him with his head facing the TV. "You're not the only one; I had to get up at six something yesterday and go to class and work and it's already four in the morning. I need sleep." Dean said.

"Leave it we can cleaned up tomorrow." Sam said as they walked into the bedroom. Both fell asleep as they hit the bed, not even taking their clothes off.

Sam was the first to wake the next morning, or rather afternoon, finding himself curled up against Dean. Sam got up and went in the living room even though he wanted to sleep forever that day. He cleaned up and went out for groceries leaving Dean a note.

Dean still wasn't awake when Sam got back and he went to wake him up. "Dude get up it's almost three." He said.

"Go away." Dean groaned as Sam tried to wake him up.

"You that tired, big brother?" Sam asked

"I've been pulling doubles since I got back here in January." Dean told him. "Twelve hours a day plus classes."

Sam frowned, but left Dean to sleep, but he went in the closet and got Dean's book bag and pulled it out. He riffled through it in the bedroom closet looking at Dean's work. "Shit." Sam said seeing that half the grades were Ds and Fs. "What happened to you?" he asked the dates were all marked and he realized that them being apart had a huge effect on Dean's academic life too. "Well that's changing." Sam said and took the book bag into the living room and pulled out Dean's homework. He laid the assignments in order that he was going to help Dean do them. That night they were going to work on them if it meant pulling another all nighter. He was getting Dean back to making As and Bs if not all As.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, might be few days before the next one, but i promise it will be worth the wait. :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you so much BeccaWestLifeAddict for the betaing, You are a life savor. :D I do not own them only borrowing them. R&R**

Sam was about to go and wake Dean up so he could get the study session under way when somebody knocked on the door. Opening the door, he couldn't suppress a grin when he saw who it was. "Hey, Bobby, come on in, I'm glad you made it." He said giving his friend a hug.

"You didn't do this place justice, it is a great apartment." Bobby told him, glancing around. "So where is that idjit brother of yours?" he asked

"Still asleep, I want to think you for telling Dean to come back to school, Bobby, but I need your help too. I went through Dean's book bag and found all these tests and stuff you know anything about it?" he asked

"Dean hasn't said anything to me, sorry," Bobby told him, "why?"

"He's flunking out, Bobby," Sam said giving Bobby the tests and assignments he'd found, "they're all Fs except for two Ds, what am I supposed to do? I can't carry both of us…but it's Dean." Sam said sitting down

Bobby had been looking over the papers and then he flipped them over, 'I wish I was home in bed with Sam' one of them had written, 'It's all my fault I'm alone in class.' "Sam did you see this?" he asked

"No," Sam said taking them, he flipped them all over and on two of them found an entire letter to him. He read it and made the decision once again that he was getting Dean out of the hole. "That's it." He said and went to the bed room

Dean had been coming out of the room at the same time that Sam went in and they collided. "Hey Godzilla there are people down here you need to watch out for." Dean told him shoving Sam a little, "see that doesn't feel to good does it, sasquatch?" he asked, "why you in a hurry anyway, it's Saturday."

"It's three o'clock Dean, you slept all day, which is good because tonight me and you are having a study session." Sam told him.

"Study session, you lost your mind it's Saturday night that means we go out and then we come back here and have sex, there is no way on god's green earth that I'm studying tonight so just anchor that idea." Dean told him, "I'm going to the bathroom and when I come back you'd better be making me some lunch and not thinking about that." Dean said. Obviously he'd woken up in a bitchy mood

"Who's the bitch now?" Sam asked, "jerk,"

"You're the bitch," Dean said before shutting the door

"I'll have sex with you," Sam offered,

"Like I won't get that anyway," Dean said back

"You won't," Sam said, "not till you get another A."

"Excuse me?" Dean asked coming out the bathroom, "You didn't not just use the same thing I used to when you was tired and didn't want to finish homework in high school did you?" he asked

"Bet your ass I did." Sam told him, "now what's it going to be, no sex forever, or we study?" he asked

"You bitch, fine I'll study, but there had better be prizes for my accomplishments when I'm done." Dean told him shutting the bathroom door.

Sam went back to the kitchen, "I think I nipped that in the bud," he said with a smile.

"Think again," Bobby said when he saw Dean coming back out with Sam's toothbrush,

"Dean, freeze now." Sam said

"Nope you threaten no sex then the toothbrush gets it,"

"I'm sorry, give me the toothbrush now," Sam said

"No,"

"Yes,"

"No, bitch,"

"Yes, jerk,"

"You suck, no," Dean yelled

"I'll make you eat it," Sam said trying to grab it, but Dean stuck it in his jeans. "Don't think I won't go there,"

"You wouldn't," Dean said and took off towards the door

Bobby moved out the way as Sam and Dean ran around the apartment, Sam trying to get his toothbrush from Dean, while Dean tried to get away from his younger brother who'd grabbed one the pancake turners. "I'll hit your ass, with this." Sam told him

"I'll shove my foot up yours."

Bobby finally stepped in knowing that nobody would win and that Sam would cave on the no studying just so he'd get his toothbrush back. "Dean, give him the toothbrush back,"

"No, throw it in the trash," Sam said, "I don't want it now," he said sitting down,

"Fine," Dean said throwing it in the trash, "I used it on the toilet anyway,"

"I'm going to kill you," Sam said leaping over the couch and tackling Dean to the ground, "I used that this morning,"

Dean hit the floor not expecting Sam to tackle him, "I didn't mean last night, bitch I meant just now."

"Oh, sorry," Sam said getting up and pulling Dean up too, "so we studying or you playing hooky?"

"I'll study, Sammy if you'll get off my back about it," Dean said

"I will, I promise." Sam said

"Then let me shower and we'll start studying, my English book is in the car along with my Psych book." Dean said

"I'll get them, you just shower," Sam said, "If you want there is a second shower in our room, Dean swears that it is too cold, I love it." Sam said, turning to Bobby.

Bobby thanked him and went to shower, feeling uncomfortably dirty after his drive.

When Sam got back he'd set up the coffee table with all of Dean's papers and books. Dean came out the bathroom and after fixing himself some lunch or rather late lunch of Tortilla chips, Medium cheese sauce and pepperonis heated in the microwave that they shared.

"English is the easiest so we'll do that last, we want to do the Calculus now and get it out the way." Sam told him.

"Okay," Dean said

"No food on the table or near the work, leave it on the floor,"

"Bite me mom," Dean said picking up a nice cheesy one, eating it right over his take home quiz.

Sam groaned, but got to work showing Dean how to do the math problems. Once they finished with that they moved onto his Psych and after about ten pages of reading Dean was getting irritated, "Dean, it's only ten more pages, here." Sam said handing Dean some coffee, "I know it's hard, but Dean most people don't wait till two months into the class to start reading a thirty chapter Psych book that is the entire exam." Sam told him, "I'll help you that much I swear, but you got to help me help you," he told him.

"You give me a kiss it'll go faster," Dean said hoping he'd baited Sam

"Finish the pages and I will."

"You suck as a boyfriend." Dean told him going back to reading, "but as a brother you're right," he added

Sam smiled, "Next thing we're taking care of are your working hours," Sam told him.

"What you mean?"

"Just do your homework then we'll talk." Sam said,

Sam had fallen asleep at midnight leaving Dean to writing his thirty page research paper that he hadn't even started that was due in a week. When Sam woke up Dean was asleep at the kitchen table with his head on the computer. Sam couldn't help, but feel sorry for him, it was both their faults that this had gone south and they were fixing it, but he wasn't letting Dean get this behind again, he 

looked at the clock; startled that is showed six am. He lightly shook Dean till he was half awake and led him upstairs to bed. "Thanks." Dean said as they fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Thank you so much BeccaWestLifeAddict for the betaing, you are a life savor. :D I do not own them only borrowing them. R&R**

Chapter 25

Dean woke up at seven to his cell phone ringing and since he knew who it was by the ring tone, he didn't want to answer it because it was work. He was supposed to have the weekend off. He picked it up and said hello. After about ten minutes he hung up and groaned, getting up and going to shower. He had to go to work. It was a Sunday and he had to work yet again. Weekends he had to work almost fifteen hours he had been glad he'd gotten off the day before, but this was stupid, but he needed the cash so he'd go in.

Sam woke up at noon to the smell of food being cooked and he thought he was losing his mind. Dean was the cook, but Dean refused to cook on weekends; his time off, he swore. Sam had forgotten that Bobby was staying for a while. "Hey, I forgot you were here," he said coming out of his room, "Where's Dean at anyways?" he asked

"They called him at seven to go in to work," Bobby said,

"WHAT THE HELL YOU MEAN WORK?" Sam yelled, "Sorry, that wasn't meant for you," he said when Bobby glared at him, "that's it, I'm going down there and Dean is not going to be doing this shit anymore." He told his friend before getting dressed and going out the door.

Bobby knew that Sam would do some good, he'd told Dean to quit so many times, but he refused saying he had no other choice. Bobby refused to believe that and had went down there couple weeks before, but Dean had been the only one there besides one other guy. It was not right to have just two guys working the first shift.

Sam went in the garage finding nobody, but Dean there and Dean was on the phone at the moment. "I was supposed to have today off, nobody else is here and the rules plainly say two guys have to be here or nobody can work for safety reasons," Dean said as Sam listened, "I don't care I'm not going to work if somebody else doesn't come in," he said

Sam couldn't hear the other side the conversation, but by Dean's expression he was sure it wasn't a welcoming. He actually felt bad for Dean seeing what the job was like and it pissed him off even more and he went up to Dean, "Give me the damn phone," he said

Dean reluctantly handed the phone over so Sam wouldn't take it from him, "won't work, Bobby tried," he said

"Hello, who is this?" Sam asked

"Billy James and who is this?" he asked

"A customer and I will never come back here and I will tell everybody I know what you do to your workers if you do not get Dean some help." Sam said.

"Nobody is going to come down there on a Sunday at this time."

"Then I quit," Dean yelled after he'd taken the phone from Sam, "You fire me or I quit," he told his boss

"I don't need your ass in my place if you won't work one shift by yourself," Billy said,

"I'm not working unless a second person is here," Dean said.

"Then you're fired. Get yourself out my work place and lock up," Billy told him.

"Fine," Dean said slamming the phone down, "Thanks for trying," he told Sam.

"What the hell happened to the job you told dad about?" Sam asked him as they left,

"Well, that job didn't exist I made it up so he wouldn't be disappointed and try to get me to come home, this is that job." Dean said

"Then you should quit long time ago." Sam said

"I couldn't, Sam I didn't have another job and I wasn't with you remember?" he asked, "What the hell was a supposed to do, I went at seven, got off at noon, went to classes till six then, came back and worked till 10 or 11 or 12 every fucking night even weekends. At least on weekends I didn't have to go to classes." He said

"That's changing, we're not going to be stupid this time and throw it away, and once your classes are caught up and we come back from spring break you can look for another job," Sam told him, "because right now college is your main concern or should be anyway." Sam said.

"We can't keep our place on one income, I'll find one weekends maybe," Dean said.

"NO, I've been getting by on one income and with you getting fired you get something till you go back I think." Sam said, "I want you back to what you used to could do if it takes a while you'll get there and I'm helping you every step the way." Sam told him giving Dean a kiss, "You know we never got to crimson this place," Sam said with a wicked grin as he pulled Dean to the office.

Dean smiled as he pushed Sam against the wall kissing him. "You're mine, baby boy," he said

**AN: Okay so tell me how you liked it by clicking on the review button :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Thank you so much BeccaWestLifeAddict for the betaing, you are a life savor. :D I do not own them only borrowing them. R&R Sorry took so long. **

_**Fast forward three months **_

It was May 15th the week they got out for summer and Sam had told Dean if he passed the finals with at least a high or low B then they'd go on a late spring break trip where ever Dean wanted to go, since they hadn't gotten to go when it had been spring break.

Dean had brought most of his grades up to Bs and Cs now, instead of Ds and Fs like the months before. Sam had found out that Dean hadn't even gone to one his classes, even though he did the work, but with little persuading he convinced the teacher to help Dean out.

Sam was waiting for Dean outside his last class of the day, which was only lasting long enough for them to get their tests back. Dean was the last one out the door unlike usual. Sam thought it was going to be bad.

"Hey, so I think we're going to have fun." Dean said, "I passed the test," he told Sam, "We're going to Mexico."

"I never agreed to that one; I said in the states, not outside the states," Sam told him with a smile as they walked to Dean's car, "I'm proud of you Dean, I knew you could do it, you ever think of a major?" he asked

"Yeah, I think that maybe I could get a business degree that way I would know how to do the book work and the automotive work."

"That sounds great," Sam told him as they got in the impala

"What about you?" Dean asked

"Law, I want to be a lawyer," Sam told him.

"You a lawyer, sure Sammy," Dean joked, but Sam knew he was actually proud him too.

"How about we celebrate tonight by going out and doing something?" Sam asked

"I want to stay in and watch movies and eat till I'm dying," Dean said

"Okay," Sam said, "we're celebrating for you so we can do that,"

"What did you get anyway?" Dean finally asked

"I got the Dean's list again all As." Sam said

"I know you got my list I'm special, bitch," Dean told him.

"Jerk, I got your list too," Sam added, "now get your ass in the door or I'll drag you there." He said

"What you planning on doing little b,rother?" Dean asked

"Let's just say you are on top," Sam said,

"I'm showering don't care what you say," Dean joked punching Sam in the shoulder.

"You're dead," Sam said chasing him up the stairs to their apartment.

Dean got there first few steps head of Sam and got in and shut the door locking it behind him, "I win," Dean said hearing Sam banging on the door, "I'm not letting you in till you promise not to kill me," Dean said.

"You're going to be dead when I'm throw with you," Sam told him him, "now let me in."

Dean stood on the opposite side the door and opened it so Sam wouldn't see him when he walked inside. Soon as Sam was in Dean slammed the door and grabbed him. Sam who didn't expected it went down to the ground taking Dean with him, but he rolled so Dean was on the bottom; yet Dean rolled them again and pinned Sam faced down with his arms behind his back. "Looks like I win again, little brother," Dean told him, "I'm not letting you out this one either, till you say we can go on a vacation that I pick," Dean told him.

"Hell no, I'm not going to Mexico with you," Sam told him, "I'll go to South Dakota, Nebraska, hell even Texas or Florida, but not Mexico," Sam said again.

"Fine, I'll go make a call, but you're not getting up yet," Dean told him and pulled the cuffs off the table, "sorry, but I can't risk it," he said getting up.

Sam put up a fight as Dean cuffed him, but in the end it was a winless situation (I think 'situation' is best here as 'victory' implies Sam won) for Sam. "Who you calling?" he asked from his spot, "Dean I'm going to hurt you, might as well tell me now,"

Dean took the cell phone from his pocket and went to their room so Sam couldn't hear him, because if Sam found out then he would definitely kill him, but one way or another, Dean was getting the vacation he had chosen. After half hour he came back out the room finding Sam not on the floor anymore instead Sam was behind him grabbing him. "What the hell," Dean got out before Sam had him against the wall. "I knew I shouldn't have left you on the floor, should put you on the bed,"

"You'll be on the bed in a moment, Dean and guess who's not getting laid tonight," Sam said as he pushed the door shut once him and Dean were inside.

Dean lay on the bed watching Sam sleeping as he made circles on his back, "I still won," he whispered not wanting to get up, but he had too. He got up leaving Sam a note saying he would be back in few hours, don't worry, signing it; D.W.

Sam woke up alone wishing for somebody else to be there, but Dean was nowhere to be found and once he found the note he knew where his brother had 

gone. "Why you still hustle pool I'll never know," Sam said getting up and going to take a shower remembering everything from that afternoon.

_"You're so dead baby boy. if you don't let me go," Dean had told him._

_"Sorry, you left me on that floor all hard and I'm not going to let that go unpunished, not this time," Sam told him, "Looks like I'm in charge again." _

_Dean waited till Sam wasn't expecting it and flipped them, making Sam land on floor. Dean quickly got his hands in front of him and when Sam came to tackle him for what he'd done he got out of the way and Sam was laying on the bottom. "I win," Dean told him, "you going to behave or I have to cuff you again?" he asked _

_Sam didn't say anything instead he grinned against Dean's erection. "Does that answer your question?" Sam asked, "or should I keep going?" he asked, doing it again. _

_Dean grabbed his hips holding them still as he pulled his own shirt off then pulled Sam up, "Get on your back," he said, "and shut your smartass mouth." _

_"I, I, Captain," Sam said pulling his clothes off as he watched Dean do the same. _

_Once they were done Sam grabbed the lube and gave it to Dean, who was in no hurry. "We're going slow, bitch," _

_"Jerk."_


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you BeccaWestLifeAddict you are a life savor, I don't own just borrowing, but I wish I did. Read and Review. **

Dean was smiling on his way back to the apartment. He'd gotten lucky and won six hundred bucks at two pool halls. He'd gone and played some poker too, coming out with another two hundred. He was glad that he'd made eight hundred that night; it was enough for two weeks worth of groceries or a week of vacation, he could always make more money later. Right now that was his job; go hustle pool and play poker at the local places. He hadn't found a job yet because all the others sucked at the moment. Nobody wanted employees right now. He had one last place to check on and once he got back from break he was going to check on that. Sure Sam would hate the fact that Dean was getting a job there, but it would at least be good money for while. No way in hell was he working at an office or somewhere on campus. He'd decided to go to the local bars and look around for a job, after they got back of course.

Dean stopped by the mail boxes and got the mail so Sam wouldn't complain, and why the hell Sam wanted a stupid paper he didn't know, but he'd picked up those up too. He walked in the door and went to the phone checking the messages; it was a habit he'd gotten from Sam. Nobody really ever called besides their parents and Bobby; he checked in every week if he had a phone near by. "Hey, Dean Sam it's your mom, I was wondering if you want to come for a visit, I know I said don't come back, but maybe a few weeks won't hurt and I promise your dad won't say anything about hunting if he knows what's good for him. I miss you two and the phone calls and email don't help, love you two, call me." The first message Dean deleted he loved his mom and dad sure, but no way was he going home right now; even if his mom said nobody would mention hunting he knew it wasn't true. He played the second and third messages taking the phone numbers since it was for Sam then the fourth played and it was from Bobby, saying to call when they got out; he'd come and visit, but Dean had decided that if Sam agreed they visit their friend instead. The last message was from a girl that Dean didn't recognize, but she was calling for Sam so he took the message and deleted them all.

Sam came out the bathroom finding Dean fixing supper for them, "Hey, what you fixing?" he asked.

"Our favorites, you; your veggie stuff and me; a cheese burger," Dean said taking the burger out of the pan and then handing Sam his plate of food.

"Thanks, how much did you win all together?" Sam asked

"Four hundred," Dean lied, because he wanted half for himself and gave 

Sam the other half.

"We gotta get groceries sometime, and I think Bobby's supposed to come and visit or something," Sam told him as they ate.

"Actually I thought maybe we could go and visit him for a change," Dean said not looking at Sam, which meant he was up to something.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him back

"You only get that look when you're up to something and I want to know what it is before I agree to anything, Dean Alexander Winchester," Sam told him giving him a look.

"Don't go middle naming me Samuel Francis Winchester or should I say Samantha Francine Winchester?" Dean asked, "You see little brother, two can play at this game,"

"Oh really then how about I call mom about the little so called accident, you know the one about locking me out the apartment at two am because you got drunk as hell," Sam said which really got Dean's attention, "and don't think I wouldn't do it either,"

"If you do then I won't cook for you for a month, then you'll have to go buy your own food," Dean threatened, "and don't think I wouldn't either, bitch."

"Jerk,"

"Godzilla," Dean said,

"Midget," Sam called back,

"That's it I'm calling mom," Dean told him grabbing the phone and starting to dial.

"No, don't call mom," Sam told him, "I don't want another lecture about sharing again,"

"Too damn bad you're getting one," Dean said, "hi mom," he said getting up and taking the phone with him as he talked,

"I didn't do a damn thing he says I did," Sam yelled,

"Mom I thought I'd call and tell you that Sam's been a bad boy lately, not coming home till three most nights and when he does he's drunk out his mind, can't find his way into the apartment and waking me up," Dean said

"You liar that's you, Dean, I'm in bed by twelve you're the partier, stumbling in at all hours drunk and not know where you've been hell you probably been fucking somebody else," Sam yelled before he thought.

"No that's you; the one that feels guilty just looking at porn," Dean told him, "maybe some guy on guy's your type now after all I did turn you,"

"Jerk, you did no such thing," Sam protested,

"Bitch, how you know?" Dean asked, "Mom your son is insane," Dean said with a smile.

Sam started for the phone, but Dean blocked him and took off to their bedroom. "Give me the phone," Sam yelled,

Dean didn't let Sam get the advantage because he knew he'd win so he shut the door and laughed. He hadn't even called their mom he'd just dialed without cutting the phone on. "If he only knew," Dean said to himself as he lay on the bed with a wicked smile, "paybacks a bitch little brother,"

Sam was beating on the door in ten seconds for Dean to let him in, but he found it unlocked and went in. Dean was laying on the bed with just his just his jeans and boots on. "What the hell," Sam asked seeing his brother just laying there, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a nap that's what," Dean said sitting up, "you know I never actually had mom on the phone," he told Sam with a smile, "it was all an act, and I'm good, aren't I?" he asked

"You dumbass you didn't have mom on the phone," Sam asked him.

"Nope just wanted to see what you'd do if it said I was calling her," Dean told him, "and it worked too." He said with a smile

"I'm going to kick your ass when I get over there." Sam told him

"Sure like I'm going to let you do that," Dean said getting up and going over to Sam, "what you going to do about it, Sammy?" he asked

Sam smiled and said, "nothing, I'm going to do nothing, but you just wait I'll get you back in due time, but for now you can suffer on your own just thinking about what I'm going to do to you," Sam told him

Dean smiled back and almost laughed, "just remember little brother paybacks a bitch that comes served as a Winchester and that Winchester is me, hope you can handle my revenge on you." He said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

_**Fast forward three months **_

It was May 15th the week they got out for summer and Sam had told Dean if he passed the finals with at least a high or low B then they'd go on a late spring break trip where ever Dean wanted to go, since they hadn't gotten to go when it had been spring break.

Dean had brought most of his grades up to Bs and Cs now, instead of Ds and Fs like the months before. Sam had found out that Dean hadn't even gone to one his classes, even though he did the work, but with little persuading he convinced the teacher to help Dean out.

Sam was waiting for Dean outside his last class of the day, which was only lasting long enough for them to get their tests back. Dean was the last one out the door unlike usual. Sam thought it was going to be bad.

"Hey, so I think we're going to have fun." Dean said, "I passed the test," he told Sam, "We're going to Mexico."

"I never agreed to that one; I said in the states, not outside the states," Sam told him with a smile as they walked to Dean's car, "I'm proud of you Dean, I knew you could do it, you ever think of a major?" he asked

"Yeah, I think that maybe I could get a business degree that way I would know how to do the book work and the automotive work."

"That sounds great," Sam told him as they got in the impala

"What about you?" Dean asked

"Law, I want to be a lawyer," Sam told him.

"You a lawyer, sure Sammy," Dean joked, but Sam knew he was actually proud him too.

"How about we celebrate tonight by going out and doing something?" Sam asked

"I want to stay in and watch movies and eat till I'm dying," Dean said

"Okay," Sam said, "we're celebrating for you so we can do that,"

"What did you get anyway?" Dean finally asked

"I got the Dean's list again all As." Sam said

"I know you got my list I'm special, bitch," Dean told him.

"Jerk, I got your list too," Sam added, "now get your ass in the door or I'll drag you there." He said

"What you planning on doing little brother?" Dean asked

"Let's just say you are on top," Sam said,

"I'm showering don't care what you say," Dean joked punching Sam in the shoulder.

"You're dead," Sam said chasing him up the stairs to their apartment.

Dean got there first few steps head of Sam and got in and shut the door locking it behind him, "I win," Dean said hearing Sam banging on the door, "I'm not letting you in till you promise not to kill me," Dean said.

"You're going to be dead when I'm throw with you," Sam told him him, "now let me in."

Dean stood on the opposite side the door and opened it so Sam wouldn't see him when he walked inside. Soon as Sam was in Dean slammed the door and grabbed him. Sam who didn't expect it went down to the ground taking Dean with him, but he rolled so Dean was on the bottom; yet Dean rolled them again and pinned Sam faced down with his arms behind his back. "Looks like I win again, little brother," Dean told him, "I'm not letting you out this one either, till you say we can go on a vacation that I pick," Dean told him.

"Hell no, I'm not going to Mexico with you," Sam told him, "I'll go to South Dakota, Nebraska, hell even Texas or Florida, but not Mexico," Sam said again.

"Fine, I'll go make a call, but you're not getting up yet," Dean told him and pulled the cuffs off the table, "sorry, but I can't risk it," he said getting up.

Sam put up a fight as Dean cuffed him, but in the end it was a winless situation for Sam. "Who you calling?" he asked from his spot, "Dean I'm going to hurt you, might as well tell me now,"

Dean took the cell phone from his pocket and went to their room so Sam couldn't hear him, because if Sam found out then he would definitely kill him, but one way or another, Dean was getting the vacation he had chosen. After half hour he came back out the room finding Sam not on the floor anymore instead Sam was behind him grabbing him. "What the hell," Dean got out before Sam had him against the wall. "I knew I shouldn't have left you on the floor, should put you on the bed,"

"You'll be on the bed in a moment, Dean and guess who's not getting laid tonight," Sam said as he pushed the door shut once him and Dean were inside.

Dean lay on the bed watching Sam sleeping as he made circles on his back, "I still won," he whispered not wanting to get up, but he had too. He got up leaving Sam a note saying he would be back in few hours, don't worry, signing it; D.W.

Sam woke up alone wishing for somebody else to be there, but Dean was nowhere to be found and once he found the note he knew where his brother had gone. "Why you still hustle pool I'll never know," Sam said getting up and going to take a shower remembering everything from that afternoon.

_"You're so dead baby boy. if you don't let me go," Dean had told him._

_"Sorry, you left me on that floor all hard and I'm not going to let that go unpunished, not this time," Sam told him, "Looks like I'm in charge again." _

_Dean waited till Sam wasn't expecting it and flipped them, making Sam land on floor. Dean quickly got his hands in front of him and when Sam came to tackle him for what he'd done he got out of the way and Sam was laying on the bottom. "I win," Dean told him, "you going to behave or I have to cuff you again?" he asked _

_Sam didn't say anything instead he grinned against Dean's erection. "Does that answer your question?" Sam asked, "or should I keep going?" he asked, doing it again. _

_Dean grabbed his hips holding them still as he pulled his own shirt off then pulled Sam up, "Get on your back," he said, "and shut your smartass mouth." _

_"I, I, Captain," Sam said pulling his clothes off as he watched Dean do the same. _

_Once they were done Sam grabbed the lube and gave it to Dean, who was in no hurry. "We're going slow, bitch," _

_"Jerk."_


	27. Chapter 27

**My Beta was BeccaWestLifeAddict hope you enjoy sorry for the error before Fan fiction wouldn't work. **

**Chapter 27**

Dean was smiling on his way back to the apartment. He'd gotten lucky and won six hundred bucks at two pool halls. He'd gone and played some poker too, coming out with another two hundred. He was glad that he'd made eight hundred that night; it was enough for two weeks worth of groceries or a week of vacation, he could always make more money later. Right now that was his job; go hustle pool and play poker at the local places. He hadn't found a job yet because all the others sucked at the moment. Nobody wanted employees right now. He had one last place to check on and once he got back from break he was going to check on that. Sure Sam would hate the fact that Dean was getting a job there, but it would at least be good money for while. No way in hell was he working at an office or somewhere on campus. He'd decided to go to the local bars and look around for a job, after they got back of course.

Dean stopped by the mail boxes and got the mail so Sam wouldn't complain, and why the hell Sam wanted a stupid paper he didn't know, but he'd picked up those up too. He walked in the door and went to the phone checking the messages; it was a habit he'd gotten from Sam. Nobody really ever called besides their parents and Bobby; he checked in every week if he had a phone near by. "Hey, Dean Sam it's your mom, I was wondering if you want to come for a visit, I know I said don't come back, but maybe a few weeks won't hurt and I promise your dad won't say anything about hunting if he knows what's good for him. I miss you two and the phone calls and email don't help, love you two, call me." The first message Dean deleted he loved his mom and dad sure, but no way was he going home right now; even if his mom said nobody would mention hunting he knew it wasn't true. He played the second and third messages taking the phone numbers since it was for Sam then the fourth played and it was from Bobby, saying to call when they got out; he'd come and visit, but Dean had decided that if Sam agreed they visit their friend instead. The last message was from a girl that Dean didn't recognize, but she was calling for Sam so he took the message and deleted them all.

Sam came out the bathroom finding Dean fixing supper for them, "Hey, what you fixing?" he asked.

"Our favorites, you; your veggie stuff and me; a cheese burger," Dean said taking the burger out of the pan and then handing Sam his plate of food.

"Thanks, how much did you win alltogether?" Sam asked

"Four hundred," Dean lied, because he wanted half for himself and gave Sam the other half.

"We gotta get groceries sometime, and I think Bobby's supposed to come and visit or something," Sam told him as they ate.

"Actually I thought maybe we could go and visit him for a change," Dean said not looking at Sam, which meant he was up to something.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked him back

"You only get that look when you're up to something and I want to know what it is before I agree to anything, Dean Alexander Winchester," Sam told him giving him a look.

"Don't go middle naming me Samuel Francis Winchester or should I say Samantha Francine Winchester?" Dean asked, "You see little brother, two can play at this game,"

"Oh really then how about I call mom about the little so called accident, you know the one about locking me out the apartment at two am because you got drunk as hell," Sam said which really got Dean's attention, "and don't think I wouldn't do it either,"

"If you do then I won't cook for you for a month, then you'll have to go buy your own food," Dean threatened, "and don't think I wouldn't either, bitch."

"Jerk,"

"Godzilla," Dean said,

"Midget," Sam called back,

"That's it I'm calling mom," Dean told him grabbing the phone and starting to dial.

"No, don't call mom," Sam told him, "I don't want another lecture about sharing again,"

"Too damn bad you're getting one," Dean said, "hi mom," he said getting up and taking the phone with him as he talked,

"I didn't do a damn thing he says I did," Sam yelled,

"Mom I thought I'd call and tell you that Sam's been a bad boy lately, not coming home till three most nights and when he does he's drunk out his mind, can't find his way into the apartment and waking me up," Dean said

"You liar that's you, Dean, I'm in bed by twelve you're the partier, stumbling in at all hours drunk and not know where you've been hell you probably been fucking somebody else," Sam yelled before he thought.

"No that's you; the one that feels guilty just looking at porn," Dean told him, "maybe some guy on guy's your type now after all I did turn you,"

"Jerk, you did no such thing," Sam protested,

"Bitch, how you know?" Dean asked, "Mom your son is insane," Dean said with a smile.

Sam started for the phone, but Dean blocked him and took off to their bedroom. "Give me the phone," Sam yelled,

Dean didn't let Sam get the advantage because he knew he'd win so he shut the door and laughed. He hadn't even called their mom he'd just dialed without cutting the phone on. "If he only knew," Dean said to himself as he lay on the bed with a wicked smile, "paybacks a bitch little brother,"

Sam was beating on the door in ten seconds for Dean to let him in, but he found it unlocked and went in. Dean was laying on the bed with just his just his jeans and boots on. "What the hell," Sam asked seeing his brother just laying there, "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking a nap that's what," Dean said sitting up, "you know I never actually had mom on the phone," he told Sam with a smile, "it was all an act, and I'm good, aren't I?" he asked

"You dumbass you didn't have mom on the phone," Sam asked him.

"Nope just wanted to see what you'd do if it said I was calling her," Dean told him, "and it worked too." He said with a smile

"I'm going to kick your ass when I get over there." Sam told him

"Sure like I'm going to let you do that," Dean said getting up and going over to Sam, "what you going to do about it, Sammy?" he asked

Sam smiled and said, "nothing, I'm going to do nothing, but you just wait I'll get you back in due time, but for now you can suffer on your own just thinking about what I'm going to do to you," Sam told him

Dean smiled back and almost laughed, "just remember little brother paybacks a bitch that comes served as a Winchester and that Winchester is me, hope you can handle my revenge on you." He said.


	28. Chapter 28

**An: Okay first i am sorry it has been a long time since i have updated. I have been busy with college i will try to get more up soon, but with college i can never tell when i will have time to write and i do not like that, i love writing. My beta is BeccaWestLifeAddict like always and thank you so much. **

**Hope you enjoy i do not own anything here. **

Chapter 28

It had been two weeks since Dean played the trick on Sam, but Sam hadn't gotten him back yet and the suspense was killing him. Dean and Sam had taken off and went to Bobby's the day after Dean had played the trick on Sam.

Dean had gotten up at six even though he hadn't wanted to so he could help Bobby out with some the cars. Sam was still in the bed though they had stayed up late and Sam didn't want to get up so early; even though he was the early bird usually.

It was three hours later that Sam finally appeared he went and sat on the bench watching Dean work, "morning sleeping beauty," Dean teased, "bring me anything," he asked

"Nope," Sam said, but handed Dean a cup coffee, "you eat," he asked him

"Not hungry," Dean told him, "but I had apple," he said going back to working on the car.

"Why don't we get outta here tonight and do something constructive with our time," Sam asked standing up behind Dean, "if you get my drift," he said snaking his hand around to the front his lover's jeans.

"Like I'd trust you right now," Dean told him, "you haven't gotten me back, you'd probably leave me handcuffed to the bed like the day before you graduated from HS," Dean said

"It was not funny waking up cuffed to my damn bed and that was graduation morning thank you very much, then you wouldn't let me off till I had to go up on stage, I almost killed you for that one," Sam said

"Whatever," Dean said, "I gotta go under here now, so if you'll let go my dick I can finish this then maybe we can get outta here earlier than five,"

"Fine," Sam groaned, "but you owe me, you left before we could…"

Dean turned around and pulled Sam into the garage, "What's the problem, little brother can't take a hard on that doesn't get relief in five minutes," Dean asked

"Please," Sam said with a smile, "I want even leave you hanging this time," he said

"You ever think about doing that and I'll leave you hanging, baby boy," Dean told him, "now turn around," he told him

"What?" Sam asked

"Turn around," Dean told him,

Sam smiled, "why don't I give you relief this time,"

"You're the one begging for it," Dean said

"I changed my mind," Sam said, "I feel better,"

"Then I'm gone," Dean told him leaving out the garage.

"DEAN," Sam yelled, but he didn't come back, "I'm going to kick your damn ass," he said before going out again, "shit," he groaned seeing why Dean hadn't come back.

"Hey Sammy, I was wondering were you where," Mary Winchester said, "so how was school?" she asked

"Fine," Sam said, "I'll be inside,"

"Your dad wants to talk to you," she told him.

Sam groaned before deciding to stay outside, "I gotta help Dean," he said

"Yeah, me and him gotta get this running," Dean told her covering for Sam.

"Alright, he can wait, so how did you do at school,"

"Fine," they both echoed, they loved their mom, but at the moment wanted to be anywhere else than here,

"What's wrong," she asked

"Nothing's wrong mom, it's just well, we kind of wanted to be alone right now," Sam told her.

"Guy thing huh, I guess I can go and find your dad, have fun you two," She said before going to the house.

"What are we supposed to do now, we were supposed to have vacation before they came here," Sam said, "least that's what you told me,"

"I thought it was next week they were coming," Dean told him, "that reminds me, I want to talk to you about something,"

"Shoot," Sam said

"I want to transfer," Dean told him

"Transfer what," Sam asked

"Transfer out of Stanford," Dean told him

"What the hell you mean you want to transfer out of Stanford," Sam asked getting up.

"I don't know, I was just thinking that was it, I haven't even made my mind up at the moment, I want to get a business degree Sam, but I don't know if I should do it there," he said, "I'm just thinking okay so you can't get mad at me for thinking." He told him

"You want to leave then leave," Sam said, "That why you came here, so we could have fun then you drop the bomb on me, 'hey Sammy I'm not going back to Stanford'" Sam said

"I never said that, don't put words in my fucking mouth that I didn't say," Dean told him, "I said thinking, you cannot get mad at me for thinking," Dean told him, "and the last time I checked you might be my boyfriend, but I didn't have to come to you with everything that I'm thinking about,"

"The hell you don't," Sam told him, "that's what the title gives me, the right to know every little thought you're thinking,"

"Fine, you wanna know what else I'm thinking, that you woke up on the wrong side of the bed and need to go back," Dean told him before leaving, "and you not wanting to have sex for a week also sucks dick," he added before getting in the car and taken off.

Sam punched the garage before he went towards the house, but he saw his parents and Bobby watching so he took off running towards the woods, he was so pissed off, Dean had been right he didn't have any right to criticize him just for thinking. He ran all the way to the small pond that was just on the other side of Bobby's land that belonged to Bobby or rather had belonged to his dad that he now owned. He went inside locked the door and slid down it covering his face with his hands.

Dean hadn't known where he was going or why, he just knew that he was pissed off and needed to cool off, there was one place in town that he knew sold beers during the day and he went there.

"What will it be," the waitress asked

"We'll have two beers," Mary said sitting down.

"You followed me," he said

"Well you tore out of there like a bat outta hell and I knew something was wrong," She told him, "want to tell me what's wrong,"

"Yeah, but not till I get my beer,"

"Fair enough," she told him looking at the menu, "how about we order burger and fries too,"

"Whatever," Dean said taking his beer the waitress gave him, "we'll have two cheeseburgers with extra onions, hold the tomato on hers, and one extra large fries and for desert two apple pies with a chocolate milkshake, two straws," he told her.

"I'll be right back with your orders," she told him, "you want anything else just ask for Haley," she said with a smile

"Thanks, Haley," Dean told her with his own smile, but soon as she left it left him, "I shouldn't yelled at him, mom, I didn't mean it, I was just so pissed off at the moment,"

"What had you that mad you'd take it out your baby brother," she asked him.

"We got advisers at Stanford, she took a look at my records and told me that I should have went to Berkley or some where besides Stanford, I had almost perfect SAT scores and all that shit, I told her that I was in a relationship,"

"You tell her you were, bi," Mary asked

"No, I told her that I didn't think that my lover would understand," Dean told her, "she said they'd understand after all it was where she'd went, I then told her to go screw her self cause I wasn't leaving my baby brother alone again,"

"Did she say something bad?"

"No, she told me that nobody would want to go to a college where their siblings were and it had to be another reason, I finally just told her I'm screwing a guy and I'm not leaving him alone at a fucking college to go somewhere better less he's going with me," Dean said, but it was in a whisper that he said it, "she told me to get the fucking hell out of her office and find another adviser cause she wasn't going to for me anymore,"

"Why,"

The waitress brought them their food, "I don't mean to but in, but he's having the same problem that I had, when I told mine I was bi," she said, "she discriminated him just because she didn't understand him, or doesn't like people that have sex with the same sex, I on the other hand find it very stupid, if a person wants to have a relationship with somebody of their own sex then they should no matter what other people think," she said, "sorry about the babble it's just the way I feel and you could always have her fired for what she did, Stanford is a great school too, I went there, I'm only helping my mom out today other wise I wouldn't be here," she said.

"Thanks, I think he needed to hear that," Mary said

"No problem, it's okay to feel the way you might feel right now, but trust me it's better to be who you are than to have somebody love you for somebody you're not," Haley said

"Thanks Haley," Dean said with a slight smile.

"Oh and make sure that you never let your significant other thank that you want out just because what other people think, it'll hurt them just the same," she added before she left.

"I'll go call him," Dean said taking a bit of his burger before going outside

"Hello," Sam answered

"I'm sorry I was a dick, would you come to Murphy's, I want to apologize to you,"

"Okay, I'm sorry about…"

"No Sammy I was the jerk this time you did nothing to me and I just didn't like something, I talked to mom and this girl Haley, she told me I messed up,"

"I'll be there fifteen," Sam said

"Thanks, oh and mom's joining us," he told him,

"That's cool," Sam said

**AN: Okay the next chapter will skip ahead to them back at school and i'll try and post asap. I will add two new characters, it'll be two female ones, but don't worry I will not let one the guys have a relationship by cheating on the other with one them, but They will play a big role in the brothers lives in the coming chapters. **


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Thank you so much BeccaWestLifeAddict for the betaing, you are a life savor. :D I do not own them only borrowing them. Sorry for the delay on this, but as we all know life gets in the way and for me it is college. Thanks for all the reviews so far I love them. They keep me happy. Tell me what you think in a Review :D**

**AN2: Harley and Brittney are not love interests for Dean and Sam nor is the boys responsible for the baby that Brittney is carrying. They are Sam's friends who lost their home cause of apartment closing. They needed a place and Dean said he didn't care, and he got a job out of it. **

**Chapter 29**

Sam sat down at his desk signing up for classes. Dean and him had gotten back a week earlier than planned so they were kicking back for a while, signing up for classes and working. Dean had found a great job, hell of a lot better than the last ones. He was tending bar at night now, it wasn't always great money, but it beat working for dicks all the time, the manager was one Sam's friend Harley and had gotten him the job. She hadn't given Dean trouble about his sexual orientation either and didn't mind the nights that Sam came around and they had fun in the back.

Dean came through the door with Harley right behind him, she had actually moved in with them after her last apartment had gotten sold for demolishing. They said she could stay till she found a place of her own. "Hey," they both said greeting Sam, but it was Dean that sat down beside him.

"Hey, you sign up for classes?" Sam asked

"Yeah, yesterday," Dean said taking the beer from Harley who sat down on Sam's lap, "settle much?" he asked with a smile.

"Whatever, you two know you love me being around, keeps up the appearances don't it?" Harley asked

"Yeah, it does," Sam said with a smile, "you can always stay here if you want, Brittney's cool and she knows how to put Dean in his place," he joked

"Hey, I thought it was your ass in the shower, how was I supposed to know that it was Brittney?" Dean asked

"I'm not pregnant," Sam told him.

"I never said you were, bitch," Dean said back, "that reminds me, I found that crib, if Brit let me in your room I'll set it up for her today." Dean said with a smile.

"Yeah, just don't piss her off again, I think she's starting to like you as the smart ass, cocky attitude guy that you are," Harley said, "also the fact that you're letting us stay here at half what our rent had been and don't give us glares when we come out the bedroom half naked."

"Why would we?" Sam asked her, "But I'm sure she hates when you sit on my lap,"

"Nope, she doesn't care," Brittney said coming out the bedroom kissing Harley, "and thanks for the crib, Dean,"

"No problem, we talked it over and long as you need to you can stay here, we don't mind kids and I think that it would be nice," Dean said, "having a little boy or girl running around the place,"

"You just think we're hot and you two want to do us," Brittney teased before sitting on Dean's lap.

"Hey, I'm fucking my brother, and you're fucking your best friend I don't see the difference here besides one," Dean said.

"You two just want to play savior to us, and we are very thankful," Harley said, "We don't mind that you two are doing it, and you two don't care about us so we're happy," she said, "oh that reminds me, how we sign up for classes?"

Sam laughed as Dean flipped them off. "You wish," Brittney said back, "but sorry I'm not bi, I'm straight up lesbian." She said to Dean.

"Sure that's why you're moving around trying to give me a fucking hard on." he said, but it was all in good humor, after all they were all friends and that's what friends did.

Dean was sitting watching TV the next morning after getting back home. Brittney was on the couch with a trash can beside her, she was still having morning sickness into her third trimester they didn't understand it, but apparently it was normal.

He got her some juice and helped her sit up. "Maybe you should go to the doctor, Brit,"

"I don't have the money to do that and the free clinic isn't so nice when I tell them I got pregnant because I wanted a child with my girlfriend."

"I'm sorry, Brit, trust me I get looks a lot now a days, we moved few miles from campus so nobody knows who we are now, we can act normal, we get the looks though."

"It's not the same though, you two are brothers and if anybody finds out that you two then that's will be gross, but I think it's normal." Brit said with a smile, "thanks for the help and everything."

"No problem, if you want to go to the doctor I'll go with you," Dean offered.

"You don't have to do that; you two have done enough,"

"You're nine months pregnant and two weeks late, you're going to the doctors," he said.

"Fine," she said before they left leaving a note for Sam and Harley.


	30. Chapter 30

**My beta for this one was BeccaWestLifeAddict. THank you for the help. I own nothing that you see here except for the girls and the kids. Hope you enjoy what is to come Reviews are welcome. Let me know if you want some hard core scences b/t Dean and Sam and i'll see what i can do.**

**Chapter 30**

Dean woke up the next morning finding Brittney fast asleep in the hospital bed; she'd had the baby; or rather, twins. She'd been in the first stages of labor when Dean brought her in. Harley was sitting on the floor her head resting on Sam's shoulder; they were taking turns sitting in the chair. He looked beside him at their friend and smiled she was going to be a wonderful mom.

The nurse came in to check on Brittney to find her still asleep, "I'll bring them in here so when she wakes she can feed them," she said to Dean.

"Okay," he said standing up to stretch, "Harley, the chair's yours," he said, but she was fast asleep, he picked her up, placing her in the chair. Her and Brittney were the only friends outside hunting that Sam, he had, and there was no way he was letting them get hurt. They were protective over them and once Brittney confessed she had nowhere to live. They took them in and refused to let them be left alone, there was always somebody at the apartment while they were there, Dean knew that Brittney had a ex that wanted to kill her, he'd found out the truth of why Brittney and Harley needed a place to live, and he wasn't letting them down.

The nurse came back with the twins, a boy and a girl, Aaron Ryan and Hailey Nicole. The name on the birth certificate was their last names hyphenated, but until Brittney's ex was put away for good Dean had agreed with Sam to let them use Winchester as the last name to throw anybody off their trail. After all what were friends for if not to help out like this?

Dean picked up the Aaron who was awake so he wouldn't cry and wake his moms up. "Hey buddy, its okay I got you," Dean said.

"You want one?" Sam asked standing behind Dean, "or two?"

"I want a yard full," Dean said with a smile, but I don't think that'll happen less we ask somebody to be a surrogate or adopt them," he said.

"Harley said she'd do it for us," Sam said wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and kissing his neck.

"I want to graduate from college first Sam, and we got three more years for that, you got six," Dean said, "I also want to have steady income first so we can take care of them,"

"Look who's the woman now," Brittney said waking up.

"Funny," Dean said handing her Aaron.

"Jerk," she said back at him.

"Slut,"

"And we're still friend," they said in union before laughing at each other.

Sam couldn't help but be glad that they had friends beside each other now it was hard some days, but he would never change the fact that they'd taken them in.

Harley woke up few minutes later finding Dean and Sam about to leave, "We'll be back in couple hours and bring you two some stuff," Sam said

"Thanks," they said as the brothers left them with their infants.

"Okay so we gotta baby proof that apartment and now," Dean said as they walked into the local hardware store.


	31. Chapter 31

**BeccaWestLifeAddict is my beta like always and she did an excellent job yet again. Hope you are going to like where this is going. If you want to see something let me know. I'll hopefully have another Dean and Sam story up soon. Reviews are loved :D I own nothing but the girls and the kids**

**Chapter 31**

Three weeks later

Dean and Sam had already started classes again and made their schedules fit so somebody could be at home with the twins at all times. Brittney took the first shift in the mornings and then Dean got out class and was there till six pm when he had to go to work, which was when Sam and Brittney got back, Harley was there on the weekend because she had classes half the day then she had to the bar to attend too, but some days Dean and her switched and he was at the bar till 6 pm and then came home so she could have time with her children too. It was one hectic schedule and nobody had time to see each other especially Dean and Sam.

"Why don't you and Sam take this weekend off and go somewhere," Brittney suggested, "Bobby is going to come here and make sure Rick doesn't come here, you two haven't had any time for your selves in three weeks almost a month now."

"Okay," Dean said as he worked on his Business class homework, "I'll tell Sam," he said.

"You want to order pizza?" she asked trying to get his attention.

"Sure, supreme and vegetarian for you," he said.

"DEAN," She yelled, "can you turn around?"

Dean put his pen down and turned around, "shit, Brit, think you went little over board?" he said looking at the outfit she had on, "who you trying to impress?"

"Harley, we haven't had time alone either and Bobby said he'd babysit for us so we can go out on a double date with a friend and his boyfriend that is if Sam and you want to go to dinner with us." she said

"Yeah, but how about you pick a different top and damn, you sit down that skirts going to rise up," he said

"I know, that's why I'm wearing it," she said

"Alright," he said back, "anything else, I have to send this to my teacher before I can leave,"

"Nope, won't some help?" She asked.

"If you can put a business plan together in two hours be my guest," Dean said

"You should done it sooner," she said sitting down.

"I didn't have time, Brit, I've been working and going to classes."

That night at dinner Harley couldn't help, but smile at her girlfriend, "You actually got him in a jacket and tie,"

"Yep, I helped him with his paper and I said I wanted to see him in this, I got our wish,"

"Hey, I only got eyes for him," Dean said, but he knew it was a joke.

"We won't to talk to you two about few things also tonight,"

"Okay, what is it?" Sam asked

"We wanted to know that if anything happens to one of or us or both of us that you'd take care of the twins? We know it is a lot to ask from you two, but you're the only friends we got and you two are like brothers to us. I've seen you two with them and you are wonderful; without you we couldn't do any of this. We won't to make you legal guardians of them also if anything does happen. You are God parents after all." Brittney said.

"We'd be honored," Sam said and Dean agreed.

"Is something wrong?" Dean asked next.

"No, its just we won't to be safe, they are not going into the system if anything happens," Harley said, "after all look what happened last year at the trade centers, we almost died too, we had supposed to been on a plan to New York that don't know which one, but we decided not to do it."

"I know what you mean," Dean said, "Our dad was just leaving New York that day,"

"Exactly," they said.

"Okay, we'll do it," Dean said, "but we get to sleep in tomorrow morning,"

"Agreed," Brittney said

After the dinner they went to the movies and sat in the back it was almost abandoned, they were the only ones in there and took full advantage of it, both couples making out in the theater.

Dean smiled kissing Sam that night thinking about what they'd done in the theater.

Flashback

Sam pushed him into one the folding chairs before undoing his belt and jeans. "Good thing I remembered the lube," he said before sinking onto Dean, it had been awhile since they'd been alone completely not including the night in the bar office when the twins were sleeping.

"Wise decision, Sammy, "Dean said thrusting into his brother," Or I would be the one on top," he said stroking Sam's cock as he continued what he was doing. He looked down three rows seeing Harley watching them as Brittney pleasured her.

End Flashback

"We got to do that more often," Sam said, "because that was just too good,"

"You're telling me, I was surprised that the security guard didn't come in there when you yelled out."

"What about Harley, now that was funny,"

"She couldn't stop watching what I was doing to you, then Brittney when they switched," he said.

Sam kissed his lover pulling Dean closer to him. "I'm still worried after dinner tonight something is wrong Dean, I know it is,"

"Well we're going to make sure they're safe that's for sure, those four days we got off next week from college, I'm staying here with them, my job isn't affected after all my boss lives here,"

Sam shut him up after that claiming not only his mouth but his body. The next morning they woke up to the sound of the twins crying, besides that it was dead silent, the normal Saturday morning noise wasn't around. Dean got up grabbing the gun after he put his jeans on and going to Brittney and Harley's room. The sight he saw even gave him a fright. Written on the wall above their bed were the following words. "I told you I'd kill you, bitch, it's your own damn fought too." it was written in blood, their blood.

Dean picked up the phone and dialed the cops not touching a thing, but he did hid the weapons they kept taking Aaron and Hailey into his and Sam's room. "Sam get up, we got a serious problem," he said and the sound of his voice scared Sam.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how he did it but the son of a bitch got in here, he killed them," Dean said letting Sam take Hailey.

"What?"

"Rick killed them both, that's what," Dean said, "the cops are on their way, I don't know how that happened, I never heard him either, not like last time, their bloods every where too," he said dialing Bobby's number they had to stay somewhere till it was over and he knew that Bobby had a friend close by.

Things were defiantly going to be different from then on; they'd made a promise to their friends and Dean wasn't going to break that promise either.


	32. Chapter 32

**Don't own my beta was BeccaWestLifeAddict enjoy. Sorry for delays. **

**Chapter 32**

Since Brittney and Harley's funeral Dean and Sam had moved to a house they'd found for cheap. Sure it was hour away from Stanford, but they didn't care. They had to give the twins a good home after their parents had been murdered. They were just glad that Brittney and Harley had filled out the will that said they got the kids. Social Services were required to come out once a month for a year, but the kids were theirs now.

Dean and Sam had gotten a surprise when the Will had been read; they got money to take care of the kids. It was just enough for them to afford the house, and support the kids till they could get out college, which was a good thing.

Sam had the mornings with them; he'd changed his classes to afternoon ones, while Dean had changed his to all online ones so he could work during the day at the bar since he was now the owner. He was trying to sell it though, either that or get a manger to run it for them, because he couldn't do it always. Dean stayed home in the afternoons and night since Sam had started the classes that went till nine since he'd switched his schedule.

Dean got home to find Sam asleep on their bed with the twins beside him. It was Saturday thankfully and they had the rest of the day free. No classes, no work, nothing but the kids.

Aaron and Hailey were two months old now and the spitting image of Brittney. Dean couldn't help but feel guilty, still knowing he couldn't save their friends, but if he could help raise Aaron and Hailey then he was doing a good job.

"What are you doing tonight?" Sam asked.

"I've got to finish my homework then I thought we could watch some movies once they are asleep." Dean said, "Get back to the way it was,"

"I don't think that'll ever happen."

"We can always try you know," Dean said pulling Sam to him and kissing him. The kiss deepened as Dean pushed him into the counter grinding against him making them both rock hard from the action.

It had been too long since they'd held each other and Sam was taking pleasure in it. He didn't back up when Dean pulled away for air. He started sucking on his neck making him groan at the trace of pain before he brought some pleasure into the mix too.

"What I'm going to do to you tonight," Sam said, "I'm going to tie you to our bed and fuck you good,"

"Not if I do that first," Dean said turning them around and pushing Sam against the refrigerator, dropping to his knees, pulling his jeans down.

Sam moaned at the pleasure, arching into Dean's mouth, hitting the back of his throat as he slid deeper into Dean's mouth.

Dean ran his hand over Sam's ass pushing Sam even farther as he sucked making them both want more. "Dean," Sam said holding Dean to him as he started thrusting wanting more.

Dean gently nipped at the head of Sam's cock making him buck even more fully into Dean's throat. Dean knew what he wanted from Sam and he was going to get it. Dean continued to suck on Sam, but he went slower now before long he knew Sam would come in his mouth and he wanted him to remember this for while. Dean massaged Sam's balls while he licked back up his brother's leaking cock.

Sam grabbed Dean. trying to push him farther onto his aching cock, but it wasn't working; Dean wasn't budging. "Please, Dean," Sam said as he ached for his release.

Dean gave into his lover's pleas and took two long pulls and Sam was coming as he thrust into Dean's mouth trying not to cry out so the twins wouldn't wake up. Sam slowly sank to the floor after pulling his pants back up. "I'll go check on the kids," Dean said with a smile kissing Sam letting him taste himself, "Tonight, you're mine too," he added before leaving a post orgasm Sam there to smile at him.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Don't own. Beta BeccaWestLifeAddict. Sorry for delays. **

**Chapter 33**

It had almost been a month since the last time Sam and Dean had seen their mom and dad. However, the coming weekend Mary and John were both coming to see their sons. John hadn't been so thrilled that they'd taken in Aaron and Hailey, but Mary loved it; another set of grandchildren in the family along with her sister's.

Sam was glad that their parents were coming, but Dean wasn't because he had more than enough to do that he probably wouldn't be there the entire time that Mary and John was visiting.

"Sam, I got two papers do, a take home open book test to finish, not to mention that I have to start on my English research paper that is due in a month. That stuff is for school, I have to also go work at the club both nights." Dean said as he was leaving the room.

Sam followed him to the nursery to get the twins ready for the day. Dean picked up Aaron, since he was the one crying. Sam reached for Hailey and sat down beside Dean on the floor. They fed them as they talked about who would do what that day since they had to do few things for their parents arrived.

"I'll take these two and get the groceries," Dean said, "if you'll go and make sure we have the stuff at the club for tonight,"

"Okay, I'll also take the prescription to get it filled for Aaron's ear infection," Sam said

"Deal, I'll get our dinner while we're out and ask mom and dad what they want too," Dean added

Sam agreed and after they finished feeding and burped the kids they left to do as they had said.

Mary and John had gotten there sooner than expected and they knew that Dean and Sam wouldn't be home so they decided to go to the local food mart and pick up a few things. "John I know that you don't like that they have to take care of the kids…"

"Mary, it's not that, they should have normal, it'll never be normal now,"

"For who John, the kids, or our children?" she asked him

"They'll have some kind of label Mary, the kids with…"

"So help me John Ethan Winchester you say two dads I will smack you right her in this store." She said glaring at him.

"I wasn't going to say that okay, but now that you…"

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" Dean asked. "And what are you arguing about now?"

"Nothing," John said before leaving them two to talk.

"Your dad is just mad I made him come here instead of going on a hunt with Bobby and Jim." She said before hugging Dean.

"You sure that's it mom or is he still mad about these two?" Dean asked.

"I have told your dad if he mentions it he will not be going hunting for a very long time," Mary said before picking up her grandson, "I'm just glad that Brittney and Harley left them with you two instead of strangers," she said.

"I am too," Dean said as he smiled at his mom and son, "I guess kids change everything." He added looking at them.

"They do," Mary said as they started walking around.

Sam finished what he had to do before going to the pharmacy, it was no time at all before he was back at their place. When he got there he found the place empty and few messages on the machine. After listening to them he called Dean telling him that he planned on making dinner instead of eating out. Then he proceeded to do so.

It took Dean another hour before he was back home and their parents came with him. "It's not as big as I said it was, but it's spacious," he said sitting Aaron in the portable crib for his nap before helping his dad with the groceries.

That afternoon after they had eaten the kids were get a much need bath from Dean and Mary while Sam and John sat in the living room watching some movie on TV. Sam hadn't spoken yet and he didn't plan on it either, he knew that he and his dad would wind up in an argument if they did.

"How are Dean and you doing in classes?" John tried hoping that this might work.

"Fine," Sam said flipping the channel not liking the movie anymore.

"That's good," John said.

"Yeah," Sam commented

"Sam, can we talk?"

"No," Sam said before he walked out the room tossing the remote down on the couch, "mom, make him stop talking to me," Sam said as he sat down on the commode.

"Sam, grow up," Dean replied, "it isn't going to kill you to talk to dad,"

"Why, you won't even talk to him so why should I?" Sam asked

"Dean's right, Sam, you should talk to him," Mary said as she picked Hailey up to dry her off before handing her to Sam.

"He hates that we took in them, mom, he didn't even want to hear our reasoning when we talked to you last time."

Dean didn't say anything as he dried of Aaron before his mom drained the tub for him. "Let's go and put these two to bed then we're all going to talk." Mary said

"Mary, I'm going out,"

"John, you're not going anywhere, you understand me, we are all talking about this," she said taking Hailey from Sam.

"Dean," Sam said trying to Aaron.

"Sam, go sit please okay, I need to talk to mom about something anyways." He said as he followed her.

"Like I was saying before Sam came in there, I don't think that quitting Stanford is the right thing to do Dean, you need the education."

"Mom, I know that, but I can't do it anymore, they need me more than I need this," Dean said

"No," Mary said, "you are not quitting Dean, you hear me," she said

"Mom, this is my decision, when this semester is over I'm done with college," Dean said before cutting the light off.

Mary sighed as she left the room; she had to get Dean to change his mind. She had three days to do so and she would do it. "What you want to talk about?"

"Dean quitting college," Sam said, he'd found out the week before, "I don't think he has any reason to give it up."

"How'd you know?" Dean asked

"You were talking to Amber on the phone and said you were giving it up because you didn't think we could do both." Sam said

"We can't," Dean said, "I can't work, go to college and help you with them, so I decided to quit doing one of the three that I need the least."

"You need college," Mary said, "Dean you want that garage don't you?"

"I'll find another way," Dean said, "even dad agrees with me,"

John looked shocked, "I said no such thing," he said at his oldest, "you quit college and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I have been an ass I know that now, just looking at you two with those kids I know you shouldn't give them up. I also know you're not giving up college," John said

"Dad's right, I have all online classes except for one, you're the one that has the job right now and I don't have my internship until next year they'll be almost 2 years old by then." Sam said

Dean knew they would try and change his mind, but he knew they were just trying to protect him still. "I don't have a choice,"

"Yes you do," John yelled at him, "you're not quitting college and that is an order,"

"I don't take your orders anymore dad, I don't hunt so I don't care what you say."

"You think I care about hunting Dean, this has nothing to do with that I have come with terms of you not hunting. You keep making this about hunting when it's not." John told him.

"Then what is it?" Dean yelled.

"You really don't understand do you Dean?" John said, "I'm trying to tell you that I don't won't you to quiet because this is the best thing you have ever done besides taking those kids in."

Dean stopped talking, "We are also proud of you," Mary added, "me and your dad both,"

"Why?" Dean asked

"Because you have taken a bad situation and turned it into a good one, without you those infants would not have a wonderful home, they would not get to grow up together, honestly I don't think I liked it at first and you two could see that before I did, but I love those kids, you two went an adopted them. The reason I was upset was because I thought it would take away from college, but I was wrong." John said.

"Then why did you say it was the stupidest thing that I ever did?" Dean asked.

"Because I thought you were going to do what you are going to do right now, quiet college," his dad said

"I have no choice, we can't do this anymore," Dean said before he left them standing there.

Sam left when Dean did, but he went in there bedroom as Dean slammed the door going out.

"What are we going to do?" Mary asked

"Hope he comes to his senses," John said.


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Thank you so much BeccaWestLifeAddict for the betaing, you are a life savor. :D I do not own them only borrowing them. Sorry for the delay on this, but as we all know life gets in the way and for me it is college. Thanks for all the reviews so far I love them. They keep me happy. Tell me what you think in a Review :D**

**Chapter 34**

Sam waited for two hours for Dean to come home, but Dean didn't show up. It was almost one now and Sam had gone looking for his best friend. Sam looked at all their places and everything. After three hours of nothing he went to their home and sat down on their bed. It was in that moment he knew that Dean didn't want to be found.

Dean hadn't even left the building. Not really. The entire time he'd been on the roof thinking. It was his hide out to get away from things. Everything was coming to a crashing end. They had taken in two small children to raise by themselves, they didn't have enough time to keep things going, let alone with them both in college and working to give the girls what they needed. That was why Dean had wanted to quit college, but he knew his parents, and lover were right; he couldn't quit, he'd regret that more than anything in the world. That was why he tried to think of a way he cold make things work and keep going to college.

John got up the next morning going to check on his granddaughters. They were fast asleep in their cribs. He smiled down at them. His sons had what they'd wanted all their lives they had just wanted what they had at the moment. A family, each other, and children of their own; it had just come earlier than planned with the children. He had an idea too, Mary had been wanting to move again, and he thought the best place was to move here; Palo Alto. They could be near their sons, help them out and take care of the babies that lay sleeping in front of him.

Mary had the same idea her husband had, but she'd added the thought of Dean and Sam moving into the house they could buy. That way everybody could have their own space, but still be able to have their separate lives living together. Dean wouldn't have to quit college, and Sam wouldn't have to find another job like he'd planned on doing to help Dean out, since Dean had taken two part time jobs and was trying to find a third. She knew Dean couldn't keep doing this to himself. She knew her sons weren't going to make it any longer without help, and not just from the little they were already getting.

Mary went up to the roof, something telling her to check there, since it had been all night and half the day since they had seen Dean, when she got up there Dean was sitting against the chimney.

"You know walking out and not calling wasn't the best idea ever," Mary said sitting down, "Sam's going crazy down there trying to think where you might be at," she said

"I can't keep doing this mom, I have no other option," Dean said leaning against her.

"I'm giving Sam and you and option," she said, "Me and your dad want to move and since all you kids are not at home anymore, we were thinking we could move out here,"

Dean looked at her, "Guess that would mean you're offering Sam and me to move in the house with you," Dean said

"Exactly, I know how hard it is on you two, Dean, now you have Aaron and Hailey to take care of,"

"I'm not giving up this place mom, but if you two did move here I would not mind you babysitting for us," Dean said

"You can't drop out of college," Mary said

"Mom, I was just pissed and I was thinking of how much they needed me, I guess I over reacted," Dean said.

"You think," Mary offered, "now go down there and tell that brother of yours you're sorry and then make up with him, before he kills you," she teased

"I will but I need some more air,"

"Dean you spent the whole damn night up here,"

"No, I snuck in and slept on the couch then came back up here before Sammy got back up," he said

Mary nodded before she left again. She just hoped things would be okay between her boys again, sure them being lovers was odd sometimes, but she didn't know how it would be any other way. She knew no life without this being like it was.

Dean came back down a little while later finding only Sam in the house. John and Mary had taken the twins to go for a walk.

"Okay first, I'm sorry for taking off on you like that," Dean started, but Sam cut him off with a heated kiss.

"You ever do that again, I'll tie you to our bed and I'll fuck you so hard you want be able to walk away again," Sam said, "you don't just take off after saying something like that did you lose your mind?"

"I was pissed Sam, don't you get it we have no way around it besides what mom and dad said about them moving here," Dean yelled back

"Yes we do, we have each other, we can do this on our own without you or me quiting college,"

"Please do tell me how?" Dean asked crossing his arms.

"I'm taking online classes, and except for your statistics class you are too," Sam said before he continued to explain how they could make things work. When he was done telling Dean what he had planned they were both smiling.

"Okay, I guess that could work," Dean said with a smile on his face.

"See, the bar needs some entertainment, you like playing guitar, so maybe for while you can do that too," Sam added

"Hell no, I only do that for you, I'm not playing or singing in front of strangers," Dean said shaking his head before Sam pulled him into a kiss.

Dean and Sam continued to kiss, they knew it was still going to be bumpy for them, but they could make this work.


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: Thank you so much BeccaWestLifeAddict for the betaing, you are a life savor. :D I do not own them only borrowing them. Sorry for the delay on this, but as we all know life gets in the way and for me it is college. Thanks for all the reviews so far I love them. They keep me happy. Tell me what you think in a Review :D**

**Chapter 35**

**Three months later**

Sam was sitting in front of the computer; he'd just finished his last exam in his pre-law class and was so happy, he was officially half way done with his classes. Dean was still at his exam, but it was the last one of the year, they were having summer vacation, which also meant that they only had two years of college left, or rather Dean did and things had went back to normal, or as normal as possible with infants around.

Sam checked on the six month old twins that slept in the nursery. Dean was starting a new job in two weeks, they'd planed to take Aaron, and Hailey to see Bobby before Dean started the job. They had sold the bar finally and got the money to pay the bill out of it. Dean had also found out that the automotive professor at the college was looking for an assistant and he offered it to Dean. Sam had been the one to tell him to do it, even though that would mean that Dean had to spend an entire two weeks out of town to start with because there was two garages that the professor owned; one in Los Angeles and the other one in Palo Alto. Dean had to work at the one in LA till the professor could get the paperworl done for Dean to take the newest certification test so he could work in the one in Palo Alto. It was confusing, but they said they could work it out. Dean didn't want to be away from Sam and the kids that long though. Sam agreed to go with him so they wouldn't have to be since Sam had a friend that lived in LA, who'd agreed to let them all stay there.

Dean came in the door twenty minutes later finding Sam trying to get Aaron and Hailey to eat. Lately, it was a losing battle they seemed to only want to eat when Dean was feeding them.

"Well how'd you do?" Sam asked as Dean threw his stuff down before he washed his hands so he could help Sam out with the feeding.

"I don't know, that math test was stupid and hard, but I guess I did okay," Dean said before he gave Aaron and Hailey a kiss on the cheek, "You not hungry?" he asked them.

Aaron reached up for Dean, gripping to Dean's shirt. Sam laughed as Dean picked Aaron up and gave him kisses making Aaron laugh. "They're growing fast, mom sent us some money instead of clothes this time, yeah I know they live six miles from here, but she and dad are out town," Sam said before Dean could say anything.

Dean put Aaron back in the high chair and picked Hailey up. He took the baby food that Sam had been feeding her and got her to eat. "See, why can't you do that for Sammy," Dean asked as she ate for him.

"I think she loves you more, just like I love you," Sam said.

Dean just smiled, "I talked to Mark, my professor that gave me the job, good news, I don't gotta go to LA after all, he finished the paper work today, I just gotta take that damn test before I can work," he sighed.

"It's on inspections or something?" Sam asked

"Its and updated version of the one I took when I was fifteen," Dean said, "If I pass it the first time, I get the money back and automatic raise or something."

Sam nodded as he fed Aaron who was eating fine now that he could see Dean there. "You want to leave in tomorrow for Bobby's?"

"Yeah, but I gotta pick up that book and start studying while we're gone," Dean said giving Hailey another spoon full.

Sam nodded, "I'll help you study, just like for your math final, ever right answer and I'll blow you,"

Dean smiled at Sam, "Damn that was smooth, Sammy and this time you didn't stutter,"

Sam smiled at him before sticking his tongue out, "Bite me,"

"Blow me," Dean replied back

"Oh you wait till they're in bed, I'll have you begging for mercy," Sam said with a hint of tease in his voice.

Dean and Sam stayed around the house the rest of the day and played with their kids. It was relaxing lately just doing that seemed to be enough for them. Dean and Sam played poker that escalated into more, while the babies slept; it ended with them in their bedroom and Sam begging for Dean to fuck him. In which Dean did as he was told and brought Sam to climax few times.

Sam lay in their bed watching Dean sleep on his back as he kissed a trail up and down his lover's stomach till Dean woke up. "I'm trying to sleep here," Dean said with a smile on his face.

"So, I just couldn't resist touching you, how about I go get my laptop and see if you passed?" Sam suggested about to get up when Dean pinned him to the bed on his stomach.

"I know I passed, cause you see, I asked her before I left class, she graded it, all I want to do now is celebrate with you, but if you want to go fetch something it better be some lube, baby boy cause that ass hole yours is going to be hurting other wise," Dean said as he nipped along Sam's back.

Sam whimpered as he felt Dean spread his ass cheeks open and run his tongue over him there. "FUCK," Sam yelled as he tried to relieve himself by grinding against the mattress but that only made him even harder.

Dean smiled and brought his hand down smacking Sam's bare ass making him moan as he got to his knees. "I never said do that, Sammy," Dean said doing it again till Sam was moaning and cussing in the mattress as Dean peppered his ass with good smacks making Sam even harder.

"I can't hang on," he moaned biting the sheets.

Dean smiled getting the lube back out and making sure he had Sam prepared again before pushing inside him.

Sam about screamed as Dean hit his prostate over and over not missing it once as he fucked him. It wasn't long before they both were moaning the others name as Dean bit into Sam's neck cumming and filling Sam, marking him inside and out as his.

Sam came right after Dean as he felt Dean bite into his neck it was too much for him and he exploded all over the sheets.

"Now that is what I wanted earlier," Dean teased

"Bite me," Sam said and Dean gently did again before rolling off him.


	36. Chapter 36

****

AN: Thank you to RebbecaWestLifeAddict for the excellent beta job. I'm glad you are back for while. Sorry took so long to get this out just couldn't got stuck. Hope you enjoy this after the long wait.

Years to Remember

**Chapter 36**

**Three months later**

Sam was sitting in front of the computer; he'd just finished his last exam in his pre-law class and was so happy; he was officially half way done with his classes. Dean was still at his exam, but it was the last one of the year, they were having summer vacation, which also meant that they only had two years of college left. Or rather Dean did and things had gone back to normal. Or as normal as possible with infants around.

Sam checked on the six month old twins that slept in the nursery. Dean was starting a new job in two weeks and they had planed to take Aaron and Hailey to see Bobby before Dean started. They had sold the bar and got the money to pay bills out of it. Dean had also found out that the automotive professor at the college was looking for an assistant he offered it to Dean. Sam had been the one to tell him to do it, even though that would mean that Dean had to spend an entire two weeks out town to start with because there was two garages that the professor owned one in Las Angeles and the one in Palo Alto. Dean had to work at the one in LA till the professor could get the paper stuff done for Dean to take the newest certification test so he could work in the one in Palo Alto. It was confusing, but they said they could work it out. Dean didn't want to be away from Sam and the kids that long though. Sam agreed to go with him so they wouldn't have to be since Sam had a friend that lived in LA, who'd agreed to let them all stay there.

Dean came in the door twenty minutes later finding Sam trying to get Aaron and Hailey to eat. Lately, it was a losing battle they seemed to only want to eat when Dean was feeding them.

"Well how'd you do?" Sam asked as Dean through his stuff down before he washed his hands so he could help Sam out with the feeding.

"I don't know, that math test was stupid and hard, but I guess I did okay," Dean said before he gave Aaron and Hailey a kiss on the cheek, "You not hungry?" he asked them.

Aaron reached up for Dean gripping onto Dean's shirt. Sam laughed as Dean picked Aaron up and gave him kisses making Aaron laugh. "They're growing fast. Mom sent us some money instead of clothes this time- yeah I know they live six miles from here, but she and dad are out town," Sam said before Dean could say anything.

Dean put Aaron back in the high chair and picked Hailey up. He took the baby food that Sam had been feeding her and got her to eat. "See, why can't you do that for Sammy?" Dean asked as she ate for him.

"I think she loves you more, just like I love you," Sam said.

Dean just smiled, "I talked to Mark, my professor that gave me the job, good news, I don't have to go to LA after all, he finished the paper work today, I just gotta take that damn test before I can work," he sighed.

"It's on inspections or something?" Sam asked

"It's an updated version of the one I took when I was fifteen," Dean said, "If I pass it the first time, I get the money back and automatic raise or something."

Sam nodded as he fed Aaron who was eating fine now that he could see Dean was there. "You want to leave in tomorrow for Bobby's?"

"Yeah, but I gotta pick up that book and start studying while we're gone," Dean said giving Hailey another spoon full.

Sam nodded, "I'll help you study, just like for your math final, every right answer and I'll blow you,"

Dean smiled at Sam, "Damn that was smooth, Sammy and this time you didn't stutter,"

Sam smiled at him before sticking his tongue out, "Bite me,"

"Blow me," Dean replied back

"Oh you wait till they're in bed, I'll have you begging for mercy," Sam said with a hint of tease in his voice.

Dean and Sam stayed around the house the rest the day and played with their kids. It was relaxing lately just doing that seemed to be enough for them. Dean and Sam played poker that escaladed into more, while the babies slept; it ended with them in their bedroom and Sam begging for Dean to fuck him. In which Dean did as he was told and brought Sam to climax few times.

Sam lay in their bed watching Dean sleep on his back as he kissed a trail up and down his lover's stomach till Dean woke up. "I'm trying to sleep here," Dean said with a smile on his face.

"So, I just couldn't resist touching you, how about I go get my laptop and see if you passed?" Sam suggested about to get up when Dean pinned him to the bed on his stomach.

"I know I passed, cause you see, I asked her before I left class, she graded it, all I want to do now is celebrate with you, but if you want to go fetch something it better be some lube, baby boy cause that ass hole yours is going to be hurting other wise," Dean said as he nipped along Sam's back.

Sam whimpered as he felt Dean spread his ass cheeks open and run his tongue over him there. "FUCK," Sam yelled as he tried to relieve himself by grinding against the mattress but that only made him even harder.

Dean smiled and brought his hand down smacking Sam's bare ass making him moan as he got to his knees. "I never said do that, Sammy," Dean said doing it again till Sam was moaning and cussing in the mattress as Dean peppered his ass with good smacks making Sam even harder.

"I can't hold on," he moaned biting the sheets.

Dean smiled getting the lube back out and making sure he had Sam prepared again before pushing inside him.

Sam about screamed as Dean hit his prostate over and over not missing it once as he fucked him. It wasn't long before they both were moaning the others name as Dean bit into Sam's neck coming and filling Sam marking him inside and out as his.

Sam came right after Dean as he felt Dean bite into his neck it was too much for him and he exploded all over the sheets.

"Now that is what I wanted earlier," Dean teased

"Bite me," Sam said and Dean gently did again before rolling off him.

"Tomorrow we can pack after I get my book," Dean said lying on his side looking at Sam.

"Agreed," Sam said before he closed his eyes.

Dean laid their watching Sam sleep till sleep claimed him too. He needed to rest the next day was going to be long for all four them.


End file.
